Fiction Ended In Fact
by Redefining Fantsy
Summary: Bella isn't human. She never wanted to tell the Cullens, but when they start to discover the truth through a story she has to tell them. Is she strong enough to protect them from all the dangers of her world? She's not even sure herself.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what would happen if the Cullens found ? Let's just say the truth has a funny way of coming out.

Chapter 1: Not Quite Human

I was at the Cullens again hanging out with Edward. He was always so careful with me. Not that he had to be, but I hadn't told them yet. I couldn't. I didn't want to put them in danger like that. It was better if I just stayed in hiding and they never knew the truth, but that wasn't possible. I would have to tell them soon, but not today. Today would be peaceful. Maybe tomorrow…

I had been listening to music in Edward's room when Alice came in and dragged all of us over to a computer screen .Then she started yelling. "Why the hell do they have stories with Jasper and Bella paired together? Where the heck am I? Where's Edward?" I took a step back.

"I don't know. Read the first chapter." I suggested.

"You read it." Jasper offered. When I was done the hole in my chest was threatening to open again. I gasped as the pain hit me, and then I was sobbing. I minimized the offending page of print.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened in the story?"

"You and Alice d-d-died," I forced out. "You were trying to protect me from Victoria and you both died. The family left again. Jake wouldn't talk to me. In the story I'm completely alone." A fresh wave of tears over took me.

"Shh! Bella it's okay. Victoria is dead, and I'm never going to leave. I swear." I nodded and wiped away the tears. I looked over and saw Jasper looking at Alice, tortured.

"I'm not going anywhere Jasper." She assured him. We went back to the main page on the website.

"What is my name doing paired with Jasper's?" Edward asked confused.

"**Edward looked to the back of the class where his blonde haired god sat. He wasn't looking at Edward but that was better. It was better that he didn't know he existed… when the two meet at a party will sparks fly? Edward/ Jasper love story don't like it don't read it. All human."** I was laughing before I was even done reading the description. Emmett came into the room laughing.

"I didn't know you bent that way bro!" Emmett teased Jasper.

"Hey what about me?"

"I've always had doubts about you Eddie-boy."

"Hey! I am his girlfriend after all!" I said, mad.

"Are you still a virgin?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes." I said blushing. Everyone laughed.

"My point exactly," Emmett said smirking.

"Stop smirking. They have stores in here about you and Leah Clearwater." I laughed at Emmett's disgusted expression.

"Hey they have one in here about me being a vampire and all of you being human." I said surprised. They Cullens refocused their attention to the screen.

**"I was moving to Forks… again. I hated this small dismal town. I wanted to move back with Renee and her coven but I didn't like there hunting style. It had been a vain attempt to try and convert them to 'vegetarians' but at least I had tried. I sped to school in my new Vanquish. I started this day thinking school would be dull and boring but that was before I heard his mind.**" Everyone gasped.

"Bella, you're a mind reader?" Emmett looked shocked.

"In the story I am. But come on this story has everything backwards… They have me as a vampire!" Was this story accurate?

"Do they have anything about Port Angeles in here?" I skipped through a few chapters to find the one they wanted.

**"I was waiting for him to come out of the damn movie. I hadn't spied on him during the entire thing, but it was tempting. I just wanted to know what he was doing. That was when I heard him scream. I nearly ripped the door off the car as I rushed** **towards the movie theater. I couldn't run too fast it would scare the humans that surrounded me, but I was still moving faster then any human."**

"What the hell?" Rosalie asked.

"Shh! Let Bella keep reading! I want to see what's happening to me!" Edward whined. I smirked before returning to the story.

**"I reached the theater he was in to see five teens, all from Forks High standing around him, jeering. The biggest one kicked him. They didn't notice as I went up behind them. 'Leave him alone!' I hissed my voice had gone hard and it was all I could do to stop myself from tearing them apart. They looked at me and laughed. 'Getting a girl to stand up to us? You are such a wimp Edward.' That was the final straw. I grabbed the nearest boy and threw him into the one that had kicked Edward. The other boys just looked at me angry. One tried to hit me and I easily threw him across the room. The other three just ran out of the theater. I wanted to kill them. No, I needed it. It had to happen."**

"Bad Bella! Leave the humans alone!" Emmett teased me. "I never knew you had it in you."

"You sound just as mad as I was that night in Port Angeles." Edward mused.

"Edward do you realize that if someone hurt you, and if I was capable of it, I would not hesitate to tear them limb from limb?" The Cullens all gaped at me.

"What? No one messes with my boyfriend." Emmett took a step back and Edward smiled at me.

"Keep reading!" Alice insisted.

**"I was about to follow them when I heard Edward start to move around again. I returned to my senses. I couldn't kill them. Edward deserved far better then a murderer… far better then me. I rushed to his side. He was pretty banged up. 'Bella?' he asked. His scent hit me hard but I had no urge to kill him this time, just to help him. Edward's blood wasn't bothering me as much as it normally did either, but I needed to stop the bleeding fast. I didn't want to be tempted. If I hurt him I wouldn't be able to live with myself."**

"Damn it! Go kill them!" Emmett said, disappointed.

"No! Edward is more important then revenge." I nearly growled at him. Edward was still smirking.

"What makes you so sure I deserve you at all?"

"Edward, think. You're so normal. In this story I obviously have terrible luck and I don't want anything to happen to you because of me!" I said, explaining myself.

**'Yes, its me. Come on. We have to get you cleaned up.' Everyone was already gone so I went into the bathroom with him and helped him clean up his bloody lip. Once the bleeding had stopped the burning in my throat lessened, if only slightly.**

** His stomach growled loudly. 'Let's go get you something to eat.' He nodded eagerly and followed me to a restaurant. 'Hello,' the seater introduced himself. He was staring at me. His thoughts made me want to puke. I didn't even think it was possible for his mind to get anymore volatile. 'something private.' I had no clue what Edward had seen in the movie theater and I was sure he would have questions. He always had questions. Once we were alone he started. 'What were you doing in Port Angeles?' I bit my lip. The answer to that one would scare him… I mean who wouldn't be scared? How many people have a vampire stalking them?"**

"I think you're the only one Bella." Emmett choked out through laughter.

**'Next'. He was frustrated by my answer but he let it drop. 'How did you know where I was?' 'I heard you scream' 'but how did you know exactly what theater I was in?' this kid was so damn persistent! 'fine, I followed your scent.' I looked over at him. His face was blank and his only thought was 'cool!' I rolled my eyes. He was so strange. Shouldn't that bother him?**

** "**This story isn't fair! I can't read your mind. How come you get to read mine?"

"Because I'm amazing." I reminded him smirking.

**"Are you going to order?" The waiter asked, smiling at me. I shuddered. His thoughts were so nasty! How the hell did he come up with that crap? I mean really. His mind was so fucked up I was seeing things no one else had ever thought of before. I was 200 and this guy was thinking up shit I'd never thought of!**

"Naughty Bella! What have you been thinking of?" Emmett teased.

"Lot's of things." I replied with a straight face. That threw him.

**"No thanks. I'm not hungry." But if you don't get the fuck away from me right now I will take you somewhere you'll be on the menu. I thought angrily.**

The Cullens were looking at me with wide eyes. I just shrugged it off.

**"Edward?" I asked looking at him.**

** "I'll have some pasta." The waiter left with an extra smile. I ignored him. I had eyes only for one boy tonight.**

"I am not a boy!" Edward, exclaimed shocked more than anything.

"Yes, you're right. You're 17 and I'm 200… you're more like an infant." All of the Cullens laughed at my comment as Edward sulked.

"**What are you thinking about?"**

"**Nothing of importance." Edward was smirking.**

"**What?" I asked suddenly irritated.**

"**I didn't say that out loud."**

The Cullens were laughing at me again.

**Shit! "What do you want to know?" I asked, still aggravated at my slip up. I hadn't been so carless since a century ago. This boy had history repeating itself. I could only hope that this time it's for the better.**

"What the hell does that mean?" I bit my lip.

**I would make things go as planned. I refused to let anyone else die for me. It would upset…father.**

"Who," Emmett questioned. I refused to answer. Damn it! This story was going to tell the truth, all of it. They were going to find out!

"I think we should stop reading this." I said.

"Why? It's really good." Emmett countered.

"I just don't think you'll like it. Trust me. I've read this one before." I tried to assure them. How the hell had some chick found my story?

"Bella, why are you so nervous?" Damn empath! Did you have to ask that?

"No reason."

"Then let's keep reading."

"No!" I nearly yelled. If they found out there would be hell to pay.

"Why not?" Edward asked. Shit! Now he was concerned! I took a deep breath and told them the truth.

"Because of all the ways I imagined you learning my story this was never one of them." They gaped at me. I rushed to the girl's page and deleted her story. Now they couldn't even read it.

"What?!?!?!?!" They all questioned.

"I'm not the weak human girl you all think I am." I admitted.

"You lied to us?" Rose asked. Of course she would be the first to question my integrity.

"I lied to you to protect you. You have no idea the forces at work all around you. You do not want to become involved in my world." I warned them.

"Bella, you're scaring me. What didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't tell you a lot. I've been living a lie since I came here. First off Charlie isn't my dad. He's a servant to my 'family'." They were still staring. "I can't tell you everything. You'd get hurt. I've exposed myself enough. You aren't even supposed to know people like me exist!" I said more to myself then to them.

"Bella, what are you?"

"I can't tell you. It would upset father." I said looking down. Edward lifted my chin.

"Is it that bad?" Edward asked.

"Ummm… bad as in it could get everyone killed: yes. Bad as in it would disgust you: I… don't know." I replied.

"You're not human?" Emmett affirmed.

"No, I'm not." They were staring at me.

"I don't believe that." Alice.

"Zip it kid!" I said irritated.

"Kid? Bella I'm over 80 years older then you." She reminded me laughing.

"Really, you're 880 years old?" I questioned laughing. They were all gaping at me.

"You're older then Carlisle." I nodded.

"Seriously Bella, what are you?" Emmett questioned.

"I don't want to put you all in any more danger then I already have."

"What danger have you already put us in?" Rosalie asked irritated once more.

"James and his coven weren't nomads that just happened to want to kill me. They were sent here by my father. He's pretty pissed at me."

"Why would that be?"

"I tried to stop him from sinking Atlantis." They were speechless again. "As you probably know I didn't succeed."

"What the fuck?" Emmett said stunned.

"Language Emmett!" Esme called entering the house. I heard Carlisle enter after her. They came up stairs to see everyone still staring at me.

"What's going on?" H e questioned.

"Bella's not human." Emmett blurted out.

"What?" Carlisle inquired bewildered.

"He's right, I'm not human."

"You aren't a vampire either." I couldn't really reply to that one.

"Can we talk about this later? I need to check on some things in my world to see how dangerous this is actually going to be." They were staring at me shocked. Rosalie was suspicious. "I'm not going to try and get every one killed Rosalie so drop it." I rolled my eyes at her. "Damn fledglings." I muttered under my breath. Rosalie hissed at me. "Don't push me little one." I replied smiling. Emmett was laughing. Everyone else was staring at me.

"Bella you do realize you just threatened a vampire right?" I nodded.

"Yes, but Rosalie doesn't know what she just threatened does she? Until you all find out it would be wise of you not to make threats you won't be able to follow through with. I need to go home. I'll be back in a day or less it depends…" I informed them evasively.

"I'll take you home." Edward said.

"It would be faster if I just ran. Trust me; you don't want to be anywhere near my people until I train you."

"I really don't think so." Jasper smirked at me.

"You wouldn't last five minutes even if it was against a hatchling from my species." I shook my head at their foolishness. I didn't want them hurt but their pride could be their downfall. "I need to leave. Bye Edward." I kissed him lightly on the lips before taking off out of the house. I was scared, really scared. What was everyone on the council going to think? Technically I was above all of them, but I didn't want to cause an uprising. Was I strong enough to protect them all? I had to be. There wasn't an option anymore.


	2. Chapter 2 The Courts

Chapter 2: The Courts

I ran into Charlie's house and shut the door.

"Good evening Bella. I guess you told them."

"No Charlie, but they know that I'm not human. I have to go see what this will do to my people. I can't keep lying to them anymore. They're my family now." He nodded in understanding. Out of all my family's servants Charlie was one of my favorites. He was kind and he never judged me for what I was. It was truly a pity his species didn't live longer.

"So what do you want for dinner tonight Charlie? After I cook I need to head out."

"You don't need to cook for me. That's supposed to be my job."

"You lie so that no one knows I'm here. That's enough for me." He smiled. He really did think of me as a daughter even if I was over 300x his age. I made him spaghetti. I ate a small plateful before grabbing my bag. It had everything I would need: a few stakes (reinforced steel sharpened to a point. When it was made vampire ashes were mixed in so it would kill one of my kind.), a gun, a knife, and a few changes of clothes. I pulled on one of my nicer outfits before running out of the house. I pulled the shadows of dusk in around me so I could run near the roads. That was the easiest way to get to the council. When I reached Seattle I quickly located my people's part of town. I saw men learning at me. I had my hood up so I couldn't yell at them. They didn't know any better. It wasn't like they could see who I was. I entered the large building where the council held their meetings. I shifted into my true form as I walked through the doors, and everyone turned to stare at me. I pulled m hood off when the transformation was complete. I didn't want them all to know what my human form was. That was the best hiding technique I could have.

"Isabella, it has been so long since I last saw you. It's not polite to stay away for such long periods of time." A council member scolded me.

"I was only away for 50 years this time. I'm getting better." He nodded in approval.

"It was still far too long. What if something had happened to your father?"

"I would know. Everyone would know. I would have felt it in the earth." He nodded. Out of everyone in our species I had the deepest connection with the elements, and considering who I was that made a lot of sense. I put my street clothes into my bag. I looked around. My skirt was perfect for the current company.

"So what have you been doing?"

"I was a student in a High school. They get more and more foolish as time goes on. I also spent time with made vampires." I could feel eyes all around me.

"What? Why did you do that? They aren't safe. They're brutal and un-trainable. They're no better then humans." I growled at him.

"Are you forgetting that I was constricted to human form or nearly 50 years? Are you calling me weak?" He took a step back holding his hands up.

"I don't mean to criticize you. I'm merely pointing out how dangerous that was."

"No, it wasn't dangerous. These vampires had gold eyes. They aren't human killers. It seems I'm not the only one that found a better way to survive." I stated smugly. He was shocked into silence before he found his voice.

"So Isabella, how did you find a way to switch between forms once more?"

"Let's take this to a more appropriate venue." He nodded. I followed him into a sound proof room. I waited for him to securely shut the door before I spoke. "I was bitten by two vampires." He gaped at me. "They were made vampires. The first one was sent to find me." I growled out. He flinched back. "Why is it that you were sending a coven of made vampires to kill me?" He didn't answer.

"I was weak and you sent someone to kill me. If it wasn't for the coven I came to think of as family I wouldn't be here right now. I was almost killed by one of them in an effort to save someone else. The bastard bit me before the made vampires I'm friends with showed up. He sucked most of the venom out, but what was left returned me to my previous state. Do you realize how painful made vampire venom is?" I hissed at him.

"I had no idea they were sending someone after you. You have to understand that after your previous behavior that it was somewhat called for." He reasoned.

"Called for?" I growled loudly. "You bastard! I almost died! I have done nothing to deserve that sort of punishment. I stayed human for 50 years. Do not tell me it was called for." I ordered him.

"Yes Isabella." I smirked.

"I want you to understand this: if you ever send someone after me again I will personally make sure you die." He shuddered nodding.

"Now that's all cleared up I would like to talk with the council about something that will soon come to pass." He nodded. I allowed him to lead me to the meeting. As I entered everyone stood up.

"Sit, we might as well be comfortable." I allowed as I sat at the head of the council." They sat.

"We would like to welcome you back into our folds Ms. Nightwing. It has been far too long. I hope you have been well." The head council man said looking down. This was pathetic. Couldn't they at least make eye contact?

"Actually it was hell. You sent a coven to kill me remember?"

"We were mistaken. It was wrong of us and we hope you accept our humble apology. We knew you would be fine. It was more of a test then anything." I shook my head smiling.

"I'll accept your lies, because I have something more pressing I would like to discuss with you." He gestured for me to continue. "For the past two years I have been dating a made vampire." Their eyes widened.

"They are nothing more then animals. Humans have even more standing then them." One council man burst out. He looked down quickly out after his outburst as I growled at him loudly.

"I know you are all thinking along the same lines. What other complaints am I going to receive related to my boyfriend and his family?" I interrogated, pissed of.

"It's just that you could do so much better. He doesn't deserve a woman of your standing. He's a fledgling still isn't he?"

"Yes, he is under the 200 years mark, but he is an old soul. He is always on the same wave link as me. We met while I was stuck as a human, and he accepted me. He didn't try to kill me unlike you." I pointed out.

"They sound like they might be civilized." I nodded.

"They are."

"So was there another reason for you to bring this to the attention of the council?"

"Yes, I'm planning on telling him and his family what I am. I am not going to lie to him for the rest of eternity." I explained.

"I don't think that would be a wise choice on your part." The head council man said slowly.

"Why would that be? There was a time when you were all worried that I would ever get a mate. I know that I need to find one for things to proceed, and I fell in love when I wasn't trying to."

"He's not one of us. What about children?"

"You know as well as I that his kind can bear children with one of us."

"He's not like us."

"He is. He's intelligent and bright. He even has a power." They sat up suddenly interested. That had been their hope after all: that I would come to care for someone that was just as strong as me to strengthen the bloodlines.

"What can he do?"

"I am not going to tell you that just understand that it is a significant gift." They nodded in approval.

"If you were to tell them what would they do?" I knew what they were getting at.

"They wouldn't tell anyone unless I let them. They would be careful and if I asked they would follow our laws. I would eventually bring them to meet all of you." They were smiling slightly.

"Then we will let you tell him."

"Thank you all. Give father my love." The head councilman nodded. I exited the room smiling. I was immediately ambushed by my siblings.

"Where have you been Isabella?" Sarah questioned.

"I was out and about. I get out every once in a while." I teased her. She was only 400. She was my second youngest sister.

"Don't tease! How long are you staying?"

"I have to get back to my new home. My boyfriend is going to miss me."

"Boyfriend," my brother Alex questioned.

"Yes, don't get all over protective on me. I'm 100 years older then you." He laughed shrugging.

"So where is he?"

"He's back with the rest of his coven. He's a made vampire." Their eyes went wide before they shrugged.

"I'll meet them before I judge them. This guy must be amazing to have attracted your attention." I laughed.

"I am so going too!" Sarah interjected.

"What about me!" My other brother Kyle questioned. He was 550.

"Do you really want to come?" They all nodded. "If you mess with my relationship…" I warned.

"You'll throw us into a tree, we know." Alex finished rolling his eyes.

"You know me so well. If you guys are here where are Renee and the rest of our siblings?"

"They're off wandering. You know how they are." I nodded.

"If you guys are going to come with me you need to just eat human food or you can hunt animals. They each had similar looks of disgust on their faces. "Sorry guys: No bagged blood this trip."

"What about blood wine?" Sarah questioned.

"They're 'vegetarians' like me." They shuddered.

"That's gross." They nodded in agreement with Kyle's sentiments.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say human food." They nodded. "Why don't you all go pack. I'll wait for you downstairs." They nodded and rushed off. I smiled slightly. It was nice to know they were so accepting at the moment. I didn't think they would even want to meet them. They would love Esme. She was everything our family never was. As I was walking down the hallway I felt someone behind me. I kept walking until they lunged at me. I turned quickly and held a stake up to her throat. It was a lower class fledgling.

"What are you doing her youngling?" I interrogated. She squirmed under my grip.

"I was told to kill you, don't know who. Just did as I was told." I released her.

"Never try to kill me again, or I'll kill you." She nodded rushing off. I rolled my eyes. So my hate club was still fully functioning: that was good to know. As I returned to the street level a council man approached me.

"We want to make sure that this won't interfere with your job." I shook my head.

"I still work on that. I haven't stopped hunting. I've brought down quite a few." He walked away satisfied. My siblings returned to my side when the sun was at its highest. They hissed at the sun. "It takes some getting used to, I assured them. We were all wearing street clothes now. We pulled up our hoods to protect ourselves from the raging sun and kept to the shadows. "Shift into your human forms and follow me." I called to my siblings as we raced through the forest outside the city. I bypassed the Cullens house by miles and ran directly to Charlie's house. I allowed my siblings to enter the house before me. Kyle shook a few leaves out of his brown hair. Alex was doing the same thing with his black hair.

"Hello Bella." I nodded to Charlie. "How did it go?"

"Well, I get to tell him without fear of punishment." He smiled.

"I'm happy for you." My siblings were staring at me like I was crazy for talking to him. I rolled my eyes and led them all upstairs to my room. They all settled down on the bed.

"Why the hell are you so friendly with him, he's human!?!?" Kyle interrogated.

"Because he is very kind to me and he lies for me. He has never done anything to make me be callous towards him. You guys need to be more understanding, or I won't take you to meet them." They lowered their heads instantly contrite. "That's what I thought."

"Why are we in our human forms?" Sarah asked.

"Because I haven't told them yet, and if they all of a sudden see me in a different form, looking completely different it would be a bit much. I want him to accept me. I am bringing him into a world of danger." They nodded. Their stomach's growled. I cooked them up some eggs. When they finished I made them clean the dishes. They kept grumbling about it being human servant stuff. They acted liked such children sometimes.

My cell phone rang and I answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"God, Bella I was worried."

"I'm fine Edward. I swear. Nothing happened to me. I'm a lot stronger then you think." I reminded him. He was so cute, and I missed him terribly even if it had been just a day.

"When will you be back?"

"My siblings and I are on our way over now if you don't mind." I didn't want to force him into anything. I wanted to make him realize I would never be a danger to him.

"Of course I don't mind Bella. I miss you." I smiled, so I hadn't lost him yet.

"We'll be there soon. I love you." I reminded him.

"I love you more."

"No way Edward; see you soon." I hung up the phone smiling. Hopefully this would go well. "Are you guys ready to meet them?" They nodded. "Don't give anything away, not your ages or anything. I'll tell them as the night goes on." The sun had set so this would be easy. We took off through the woods. It was a gorgeous night. We raced and I, of course, won. They were far too slow. I was trained for my speed. They had hardly ever used theirs. As we neared the house we returned to a normal human speed. I knocked on the door politely. They were staring at me. I rolled my eyes. No matter what my standing in our community I would always be polite to the Cullens.


	3. Chapter 3 Telling the Truth

Chapter 3: Telling the Truth

Emmett threw the door open. "Hey Emmett," He smiled hugely and wrapped me in a giant bear hug. "Emmett… I might not be… human… but I still… need to breath." He let me go laughing. My siblings relaxed when I was set back on the ground. We entered the house and went to the living room. My siblings and I sat on the couch facing the Cullens. I sat in the middle as was custom. Edward started to walk over to me, so I got up and wrapped him in a hug. "I missed you." I murmured.

"I missed you too, love." He replied.

"So this is the fledgling that stole my sister's heart." Alex stated. I turned to Alex glaring.

"Be nice." I growled at him. He held his hands up innocently as the Cullens stared at me shocked. I sat back down with my siblings.

"Where did you go Bella?" Carlisle questioned.

"I went to see the council. I needed to know if I would be… prosecuted if I told you what we are." They raised their eyebrows.

"Where is that?"

"It's in Seattle. My family owns half of the city: my father does at least." They were gaping at me again.

"So are they going to be angry?" Carlisle prodded.

"No, actually for the moment they really do approve." I smirked.

"How did you convince them?" Em inquired.

"They think Edward would strengthen the family bloodlines." I rolled my eyes. Emmett started laughing loudly. My siblings were shifting around agitated.

"Not what you expected are they?" I questioned them. They shook their heads.

"They're so calm. I've never seen anything like them. They aren't crazed and wild. They seem to have a purpose." Sarah speculated.

"Are you talking about us?" I nodded to answer Emmett's question.

"Are most of them like this? What have you seen on your hunts?" Edward's eyes went wide.

"No, but you know I only go after the ones that are crazed." Kyle nodded.

"Wait_, hunt_. As in you kill vampires?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes, it's my birth right." I informed them looking down. Rosalie was the quickest to respond. She stood and growled at me furious. Kyle moved to stand up and protect me. "Kyle no, I already told you. We are going to do this my way. We aren't going to fight them, and if they want me gone after this I will leave." I hissed at him.

"But you have such a higher standing then them. They should be listening." He replied.

"They don't even know about our social order." I growled yanking him down. "Just sit there and pretend you're not a brat. You act like you're still a fledgling!" He sat there sulking. Rose was still standing and she was glaring at me. Jasper was looking between Alice and I worried. He moved so that he was between her and me. That hurt. "Jasper, if I was going to kill Alice I would have done it by now. I've known you for over two years. I couldn't ever hurt her. I'd sooner be able to kill Sarah." Sarah nodded in agreement.

"So you are a vampire hunter?" Carlisle interrogated.

"Yes, I do kill made vampires. Sometimes I go after others too." I hedged.

"But you aren't trying to kill us." Emmett clarified.

"Of course not: I can understand why you would think that, but I swear I will never intentionally hurt you." They nodded.

"Bella, how do you kill a vampire?" Emmett questioned.

"I'd have to show you. If you want you can come along for the hunt tomorrow. There is a vampire in Seattle I need to deal with." Emmett looked excited & Edward was worried.

"Can you introduce us?"

"Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper meet Sarah, Alex, and Kyle. They're the three of my siblings that found small coven life too boring and they joined our father."

"Coven life," Jasper inquired.

"Yeah, it sucks. Killing humans is terrible; I prefer blood wine." Kyle said quickly. I growled a warning to him. He immediately shut up. If the Cullens were shocked before it was nothing compared to this.

"What are you?" Rosalie questioned.

"We're born vampires." Their eyes widened even further.

"What?!?!?!?!?!?" They all gasped out at once.

"Born vampires are the older version of made vampires. We have our own social order and rules. We control most human businesses, and we are the puppeteers that order around the Volturi. That's why we almost didn't get out last year. I wasn't exactly liked by my kind." They were still staring so I continued.

"We are true vampires. Sunlight doesn't kill us, but it still burns unless we have elemental powers the way I do. We have servants pose as parents when we want to travel if we're too young. We do hunt and we are the ultimate predators. There was a time when made vampires tried to get rid of us. We're faster and stronger. Our weapons have advance farther and we have a history. My kind have grown stupid with their age and think that all made vampires are volatile and in their eyes you have less standing then humans. To them you are worse then dirt. They will kill you on sight just because of what you are."

"That's cheerful." Rosalie stated sarcastically.

"You're vampires?" Edward questioned. I nodded.

"I don't believe this. I think it's a load of BS! You don't look like vampires." Rosalie scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Are all made vampire fledglings like this?" Kyle asked me. I nodded.

"They feel like they can take on the world when in truth they're like kittens trying to beat a tiger." My siblings laughed as Rosalie hissed at us. "Fine, if you want proof I'll show you my true form." I shrugged out of my sweatshirt revealing my way too big clothing. I allowed my body to elongate and fill out my clothes. Edward was staring at me.

"Do I need to show you my fangs?" I questioned.

"Do it." Emmett said excitedly. I allowed my front teeth to elongate until my fangs were fully exposed.

"That's not fair! All I get to do is sparkle in the sun. You get the cool stuff." I laughed pulling my fangs back.

"So that's where the legends came from." Jasper speculated.

"What else do you want to know?"

"What do you eat?"

"Blood wine." My siblings answered.

"Human food and I hunt animals. The story already told you I broke off because of diet differences." They nodded. I didn't look over at Edward. I was scared of what I would see.

"You said earlier that you had a high social standing among the born vampires. How high exactly?" Jasper interrogated.

"I am the oldest child of the ruler of our kind, the king." Their jaws dropped.

"You're a princess." Alice gasped. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm next in line for the throne. The council is glad that I've finally found my mate, but they questioned whether you would be able to handle all of this. I said you could take it. Was I wrong?" I inquired looking Edward in the eyes for the first time.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I will always love you?" Edward questioned smirking.

"What I am doesn't bother you?" I asked excitedly. I didn't want to lose him because of this. It would have been terrible.

"Not even for a second: I love you." I ran over to him and wrapped him in a giant hug. I pulled him over to sit with me. He came willingly.

"I told you he's amazing." I teased Sarah. She smiled nodding. My brothers nodded in approval. "It seems you have the approval of the family Edward." He smiled happily.

"Wait, I just realized something."

"What did you realize Emmett?"

"Bella, you're worse then Edward. You're an 800 year old virgin." Emmett's booming laugh filled the room. I looked down embarrassed.

"Shut it fledgling." I said irritably. His jokes about this would not be tolerated.

"Not gonna happen sis." I lit a fire ball in my palm. Edward jumped, but I held steady.

"What about now?" I inquired innocently. Emmett didn't say a word. I extinguished the fire ball and shifted my focus to outside. My siblings turned to look as well.

"How long and how many?" I questioned jumping up.

"Two minutes, and they sent ten." Kyle informed me. I nearly laughed. This would be easy.

"Who's coming?" Edward asked panicked.

"They're born vampires from my hate club. Stand back and watch a pro. I pulled out a stake with each hand and got outside. They stopped ten feet away.

"So the rumors are true. The princess has returned." Eric said. I couldn't believe he'd joined them.

"Eric, please. I don't want to hurt you. Don't do this." I begged him. He rolled his eyes.

"Bitch, I still don't love you. I don't want you. I just want you dead. Nothing has changed in the past 200 years." I growled and attacked them. I staked Eric first and then I moved on to the next. I flipped over one that was behind me and staked them and the one beside them. One of them got their fangs in me and started drinking. I threw the bitch off and staked her quickly. The next three lunged at once, and I ducked so that they collided over me. I staked them all and faced the last vampire. She turned and tried to run. I threw my final stake at her and used the wind to guide it to my target. She went down quickly. I gathered up the bodies in a pile fast. If they healed before I burned them I would have to repeat the process. I flicked open my lighter and lit the pile after I had recollected the stakes. I washed them quickly with water I called forth and returned them to my bag and put my favorite stake on my belt. I entered the house sad. Rejection was hitting me hard again.

The Cullens were still staring at me. I managed to smirk at them. "What did you think I meant when I said I was a slayer?" Jasper was staring at me shocked.

"That was amazing." Jasper complimented. I didn't try to smile. It wasn't going to happen.

"Are you okay?" Edward inquired running to me. I nodded.

"You are a lying sack of shit Isabella. That was Eric Swiftwing, wasn't it?" Kyle growled out.

"Yes, he hasn't changed at all." I spat out bitterly

"We're missing something big aren't we? Bella I can feel self hatred and rejection." Jasper interrogated.

"Eric was my boyfriend just 200 years ago. Then all of a sudden he decided that I wasn't worth the effort. He told me I wasn't good enough for him. That no matter what my social standing I would never _be_ good enough for him. He never looked back. He never called. This is the first time I've seen him since them. I guess he never stopped hating me. The only thing I saw in his eyes tonight was loathing." I forced out wrapping one of my arms around myself. Edward crushed me gently to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I leaned in to him fighting tears. Eric had really torn me apart.

"It's not your fault Edward."

"Do you still love him?" Edward questioned. I could hear hushed agony in his voice.

"No, I don't. Seeing him again just brought back a lot of abandonment insecurities and old pain." He squeezed my shoulders. "You really shouldn't have to deal with this. You weren't even alive when this happened. I'm sorry."

"Never apologize for how you feel Bella, and don't ever forget I will never leave you. I will never walk away. It's not possible." I leaned in to him closer.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Isabella," Kyle called.

"Will you just call me Bella? We aren't in court. You don't need to be so formal." He rolled his eyes.

"Did you get all of the stakes?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I don't have time to forge new ones." He nodded in approval.

"Can those things really kill vampires?"

"Emmett, did you have your eyes closed a minute ago? Obviously they kill vampires. They can cut through vampire skin with ease." Rosalie was eyeing me warily.

"Rosalie, I swear I'm not going to try to kill anyone here. You guys have never made my list, and I'll make sure you stay off of slayer lists." She nodded grateful.

"Is that a normal occurrence?" I nodded.

"Someone tries to kill me about once a month-ish when I make myself known. That's why I've been staying pretty human lately. Very few know where I am." I shrugged.

"Now she's down playing it. When she lived with us someone tried to kill her every other day.

"Well I just showed everyone I'm still alive, and there were two attempts today. My hate club's been plotting.

"Your hate club," Esme inquired worriedly.

"It's nothing to worry about Mom. They don't have anything on me. They've been playing the same game since I was … ten wasn't it?"

"Yeah, they put a bomb in the nursery and you managed to direct the blast out of the house and save the family. I've heard the story a hundred times." Sarah reminded me. Edward was staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Edward, my siblings and I don't take open invitations." I teased. He snapped his mouth shut as Emmett roared with laughter. I swayed on the spot before falling back into the couch.

"Bella, what happened?"

"She's fine she just needs blood." Kyle assured them. He used a stake to cut his wrist and shoved it into my mouth. I drank for a few minutes, and I stood up. "Bella, sit down."

"No Kyle. Now we both need to go hunting. Let's go!" I ordered dragging him from the house.

"Do you mind if we tag along Bella?" Carlisle inquired.

"Why not," Edward came up beside me. "Do you want to race?" He questioned.

"You can't beat me." I said in an attempt to warn him.

"I bet I can." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, and pigs could fly.

"Ready, set, go!" I yelled taking off. I let him think he was winning then I really started sprinting. It took me less then a minute to get in front of him. When I reached a clearing a quarter mile away from a herd of animals I stopped. My siblings weren't far behind me. Then Edward and the rest of the family caught up.

"Dude, she just beat you." Jasper said clapping Edward on the shoulder.

"I should be able to run faster then him. It's part of the job requirements. Are you ready you three." They nodded. I stalked forwards until I was at the tree line. I used the water from the river the animals were drinking from to make a cage. I separated the largest eight from the group and caged them within the water. I killed my two quickly and separated the other elk into three different corrals. "Go on you pansy ass vampires." My siblings stuck their tongues out at me before going to their respective corrals and killing their animals. When they were done I let the water return to the river.

"Did you just use water to trap prey?" I nodded to Rosalie. She looked impressed. Wow, that was a first. Emmett was still chuckling about how I had called them pansy ass vampires.

"Do you always do that for them?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, they don't like my lifestyle choice, but when they travel with me I make them. They normally drink blood wine. Its donated blood mixed with a few herbs and spices."

We returned to the house. Edward sat with me on his lap this time. Alex was eyeing him oddly. "What is it Alex?" I was so irritated with him.

"Don't you think you two are moving a bit to fast?" He questioned.

"Maybe, I don't know. I really don't think this relationship is going to follow the rule book." The Cullens were looking between us confused. "In our society vampires normally date for at least 50 years before getting serious." Emmett gaped at me.

"Fifty years without sex and I would die." I laughed at him.

"That's because you're a horn dog Emmett." He smiled nodding. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.


	4. Chapter 4 Rules Of The Courts

Chapter 4: Rules of the Courts

"Oh, so what else do you guys want to know?"

"How old are your siblings?" Carlisle wondered.

"Alex is 700. Kyle is pretty young: he's only 550 years old. Sarah's practically a fledgling. She's only 400." They were gaping at us.

"If Sarah's a fledgling what am I?" Edward questioned.

"A hatchling: you get into trouble the same way they do. It's really cute." His siblings laughed at him. He grumbled about being treated like a child. "You are a child Edward."

"Then you're a sex offender." He shot back.

"I don't have a problem with that." I replied smirking. He held me tighter.

"Neither do I," He breathed onto my neck. I shivered happily.

"Bella," Alex growled.

"Shut up you cock blocking, pain in the-"

"Bella," Esme said.

"Sorry mom." I sighed. Jasper was laughing at me. "Stupid empath," I grumbled out. Alice started laughing.

"So did you guys have any other questions?"

"Yeah, why is everyone trying to kill you?" Emmett really was daft tonight.

"Because I'm next in line for the throne: Alex isn't ready, and now that I've found Edward I'm ready to take over if something were to happen to my dad. Ex- boyfriends of mine normally join the hate club. Some of them never loved me and just used me to get information on the council." Edward squeezed my shoulders. "It doesn't matter. No one has ever gotten close to killing me, but then again they never had leverage." I said eyeing Edward and the Cullens.

"We can take care of ourselves." My siblings and I burst out laughing.

"Yeah right," I forced out between laughs. "Maybe against a really young hatchling but if they're anywhere near even a fledgling's level of expertise there is no way you would be able to beat them. We're built to take down made vampires." Jasper was flustered. "I'm going to have to train you. If I have to constantly worry about you someone might slip through my defenses. I'll lose." Now I was really worried.

"What about the elements." I shook my head.

"Fire refuses to be present near wind, and earth refuses to be near fire. Water hates land and fire. So maybe Water and wind…" I trailed off contemplating it.

"Are you expecting a mass attack?" Carlisle was worried now.

"Possibly, they've sent up to 50 at once before. It's just that up until now they've never had the possibility of gaining enough collateral to make me hold back. If they had any of you I would be at their mercy."

"No!" Everyone yelled at me.

"If they get a hold of you I can't keep fighting. They'll kill you without a second thought. I refuse to loose you like that."

"Bella," I could hear the strain in Edward's voice.

"Edward, they wouldn't kill me. They would probably take me captive." Where they would rape and torture me. I mentally added. He didn't need to know that. It would only make him worry more.

"Bella, you can't let them do that." He pleaded.

"I can't lose you Edward. There will never be another you. A world in which you don't exist isn't one I can live in anymore." I whispered.

"Then teach us." Jasper said. I nodded.

"I will, but I don't think it will be enough. They're going to send more then they ever have before once Edward and I go public to my kind. I may need to call in a few favors." Carlisle nodded.

"When do you want to start? Do you need to sleep?"

"Not in this form. It's midnight. I'm at my strongest. Let's get outside." They all filed out after me. I carved away some of the earth to create a circle.

"Jasper, I want to fight you first."

"I'll try not to break anything." He muttered entering the circle. I rolled my eyes.

"Try to get me." He cocked his head to the side for a minute before running at me. I dodged to the side and threw him into a tree. He lunged again and I jumped over his back and got him in a head lock. I put an arm around his throat and held him still. "Dead," I sprang away from him laughing. He was shocked into silence.

"I've never lost before." I shook my head at him. I was the most experienced one here.

"Jasper you fight in the same general way as the rest of your kind. You lunge full force and expect to be hit by someone lunging back. Try to get a hit in and then pull back so you can see their style." He nodded.

"Rosalie and Emmet, you're next." Emmett was happier then a kid in a candy shop.

"Both of us at once," Rose questioned skeptical.

"Rose we both know you've thought about attacking me in the past. Now's your chance, and yes, both of you should attack at once." She smirked. Emmett ran at me first and Rose was quick to follow. I threw myself over their heads and landed where they had been standing moments before. They went to my sides and jumped as one. I dodged them both and they collided with each other. I laughed moving away. Rose hissed and lunged again. I lunged up to meet her. If she wanted to fight this way then we would. I had her pinned to the ground in no time at all. Emmett ran to defend his mate, so in less then a minute I had them both by the throat. I released them. Rose walked away from the circle growling.

"You both need to work on not being so obvious about your attacks. You need to really think before you move. Try grabbing someone when they dodge instead of expecting them to attack back every time." Emmett nodded in acceptance to my advice.

"Esme and Carlisle, it's your turn." This was going to be difficult. How was I supposed to look at Esme as a target? I shook the thought from my head. She couldn't be my mom now. She needed to be my target. They hung back for a minute and waited for my advance before attacking. They worked as a team in an attempt to bring me down, but I was better then them. The fight lasted a while before I managed to 'kill' them both.

"Alice and Edward, you're up." This was by far the most difficult. How the fuck do you look at your mate like an enemy. That was probably part of how they managed to pin me briefly before I threw them off. I 'killed' Alice and now it was just Edward and I. Edward started to copy my movements to a T until I flipped over his head to land behind him. He turned to look just as I was creeping up behind him. He lunged at me, and I was forced to dodge. I jumped up again to see him smirking on the other side of the ring. I used my superior speed to confuse him before going in for the 'kill'.

"You two did a great job. All of this will be easier for you if you don't brag about your skills when I bring you to meet everyone. They need to think you can't defend yourselves at all." I informed them. They nodded.

"They learn quickly. They may be able to hold their own." Sarah said half- heartedly. I shrugged. You never know. "When do you plan to bring them to meet the council?" Sarah questioned.

"In a month's time: I still need to teach them the ways of the court." She nodded in understanding.  
"The ways of the court," Edward inquired.

"Yes, there are rules that must be upheld. It will be difficult because of well… what you are, no offense. Made vampires are hardly ever allowed into the courts at all."

"Why?" Rosalie questioned.

"Because of the very reaction you had when I told you and because of the misconception you don't think for yourselves very well." I shrugged. She rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored the statement.

"What do we need to learn?" Edward inquired.

"You need to learn how to greet those with higher and lower standing. As

my mate and his family you all have higher standing then everyone except my father and my mother. Everyone else must do as you say. If they don't they probably don't understand the rules themselves and are very young." They nodded as they took in the information.

"Our society has been slow to modernize and normally males are looked at as threats and their mates are over looked. Thank god for that. It gives you the advantage. The old fashioned ones won't even acknowledge most women. You have to make them notice you or you won't get any respect. They're learning that isn't smart, because the last time they called me an insignificant hatchling I threw an elder through a window." Rosalie gave me a high five. Maybe I could win her over yet.

"What else do we need to know?" Jasper queried.

"Watch the way they carry themselves. If they keep their heads high, but they bear the mark of the moon on their wrist they are cocky and arrogant. Hatchlings are easy enough to see. They look young. They're loud and disrespect most authority. Fledglings are the ones that bear the mark of the moon. The older they are the prouder they are. There are many who are older then you. The one thing you can't do is let them walk all over you because of your age. They have no right to even criticize any of you, but don't rip their heads off either when you meet them. You need to make a good impression. I'll make sure anyone that is stupid enough to mess with any of you gets what they deserve. That means you can't attack someone that says something to Rose. Or vise-versa Emmett: same goes for you and Jasper." Alice nodded. My phone started ringing before I could continue. I checked the caller ID. It was a council man.

"What is it this time?" I inquired irritated.

"Hello Isabella. How are you?"

"Cut the pleasantries. What do you want?" I growled into the phone.

"You are supposed to respect the council men." He scolded.

"I always thought you were smart enough not to tell me what to do. So what do you want? I'm busy."

"I wanted to make sure you were safe. Made vampires are dangerous."

"You know very well I can handle myself. My siblings are here as well. Besides they're family. Was there anything else?"

"You never know what could happen."

"You're right. Did you know Eric was coming to kill me?" I had to know.

"No, I had no idea. The council has learned not to send people after you."

"Good." He knew better then to lie to me after last time.

"Your father wants to meet them."

"I'll be back in a month."

"You have a week he says, at most." I growled again. "Don't shoot the messenger." He muttered.

"I know the news isn't your fault this time. You did well. I'll return by the end of the week. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Isabella." I snapped the phone shut and shoved it away. That sucked. How was I supposed to get them ready in week? I looked up to see the Cullens all gaping at me.

"Ummm, what was that all about?" Emmett questioned.

"The council isn't on my good side right now, and I'm not about to let them forget it."

"I didn't know you had it in you." Jasper stated shocked.

"You also thought I was human." I shrugged. "I don't act like that when I'm away from the council, but when they're around I have to make sure they understand they can't walk all over me." I shrugged.

The sun started to rise. "Did you know it was going to be sunny today?" I questioned Alice. She nodded. My siblings flinched away from the sun's light. I couldn't say I liked it either, but I had built up immunity to it.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked us worriedly.

"We're fine. The sun saps some strength and stings a bit. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure? We can wait until night to continue this." Carlisle offered.

"We're going to have to. I have to complete a slaying."

"Who?"

"Some vampires named Charlotte and something with a P. They killed a council man or something. I don't keep track anymore." I shrugged.

"Peter and Charlotte," he stated, scared.

"Yes, oh shit: Don't tell me you know them." He nodded.

"Great, just great: That's just what the council's going to want to hear. Damn!"

"Language Bella!"

"Sorry Mom."


	5. Chapter 5 Peter and Charlotte

Chapter 5: Peter and Charlotte

"What are you going to do?" Jasper questioned.

"I'm going to have to bring them here. Their names were put on every slayers' list. A reward for their deaths is widely spoken of." I informed Jasper.

"Who did they kill?" Alice asked.

"Bella, they labeled it as a council man, but that's not it. There wouldn't be such an uprising if he was the only one killed." Alex hinted.

"Kyle, who else did they kill?"

"Our brother Adam," unadulterated loathing sprang up in my. The wind whipped around my body as my anger grew.

"They what!" I roared. It no longer mattered that Jasper knew them. They had killed my brother. Adam had only been 100. He was a child! I snarled loudly. I would kill them now. I felt someone grab my arm and I looked around to see it was Edward.

"Bella, calm down, please. Let's talk about this." He pleaded.

"They killed my brother! There are no words to excuse it. No one hurts my family and gets away with it." I hissed.

"I can't let you hurt my brother." Jasper declared. My siblings moved forwards to stand beside me.

"Don't test us fledgling. We have lost kin to those people." I hissed.

"They're my kin. Would you make me suffer the same pain you are?" He retorted. That brought me up short. No, I couldn't do that to someone else. My eyes returned to their normal color as I jerked to a standing position.

"He's right. Stand down." I ordered them. They backed away growling all the while. "He killed Adam." I whispered brokenly. How could anyone, in good conscious, kill him? He had been so young. Tears started falling then. What else was I to do? My brother was dead, and I couldn't avenge him. I had failed him. Edward let me stain his shirt with my tears as he carried me inside. We sat down on the couch for hours. I couldn't move, nor could I stop the tears. I was completely useless. When the tears finally stopped I looked over at Alex.

"Why didn't father publicize this?"

"He won't acknowledge that it happened. He doesn't plan on it either." I growled at that. How could he not acknowledge the death of his youngest? Jasper moved into the room, and I glared at him out right. He was the reason I couldn't avenge my brother.

"Bella, I know you're mad at me, but I wanted to thank you for leaving Peter and Charlotte."

"In asking this of me I have failed my brother. I can't avenge him, and that will haunt me." I forced out. I saw pain flash through Jasper's eyes in understanding.

"I'm sorry Bella." I shrugged it off.

"You can't change it." I stood up. "Are you coming? I have to go fetch them. The other slayers can't find them. I hate fighting those of the sisterhood." This would be bad. He nodded. "Let's go then while I still have a level head, and please try to keep up. I hate waiting for people." Without another word I took off through the forest towards Peter and Charlotte. It wasn't difficult for me to find their 'trail'. They had killed my kin which had branded them as prey in the scent scheme. As I approached them I noticed a slayer chatting Peter up. She was in human form, and he obviously thought he was about to get his next meal.

"Sister, back away from them: You know not the repercussions of such actions. They are not yours to take." She looked over at me shocked.

"A sister such as you is hard to find. Can it be true?"

"Yes sister: I have returned. I have come to take my right. You know not what they've done."

"The way you act suggests some great wrong doing. I'll go to my next target." We clasped arms. "Enjoy the hunt."

"And kill like there's no tomorrow." I continued the greeting.

"Happy hunting," she added to make it a good bye as well. As she left I turned back to Peter. I took off my belt of stakes just to make sure I wasn't provoked to doing anything rash.

"Jasper, what the fuck is going on?" Peter called looking between the two of us.

"Thank whatever god you've got. You were about three minutes away from dying." His jaw dropped as I spoke then he started laughing.

"She was a human. What could she have done?" I growled.

"She was a slayer doing her job. If Jasper didn't know you I would do the job for her." I growled out. He took a step back.

"A slayer, seriously?"

"Peter, Charlotte. You're in danger. You killed people you shouldn't have." Jasper called.

"You have to come with us now before more of them find you. Besides I have questions to ask you."

"Who the hell are you?" He interrogated.

"Don't question me fledgling. I am this close to killing you so hurry the fuck up before I change my mind." I snarled at him. I picked up my stake belt and ran back to the Cullens house. All three of them followed me, smart of them. When we reached the living room I turned back to look at them; my siblings were immediately at my side growling at the two murderers.

"What did we do to piss you off?" Charlotte interrogated.

"You killed two very important people in a very powerful society. You're lucky to be alive." I forced out as I held myself back.

"The only things I've killed lately were two humans. One I found on the streets and the other tried to kill us. It was a sad attempt really." He shrugged. Pain ripped through me at his casual reference to killing my brother.

"Maybe that was because he was a child! He was still a hatchling!"

"No, he was a human." Peter stated defiantly. I took a step forward ready to rip his head off when Edward put a hand on my shoulder. I took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"You are so stupid. Do you realize you killed a prince? You killed someone with more power then your damn little Volturi?" His eyes widened.

"There's no way."

"Yes there is, what I am about to tell you had better not be spread around, or I will find you and tear you apart no matter what Jasper says. I am a born vampire. We control your little world and make sure nothing happens that shouldn't. The first 'human' you found was a council man of the born vampires in human form. Adam was probably looking to prove himself and he went to kill the murderer even though there is a reason guys aren't chosen to be slayers. He was in human form to have a better chance at survival, and you killed him. Do you realize what you've done?"

"Why do you care?" He interrogated.

"That's it!" I roared angrily. In a matter of seconds I had both him and Charlotte pinned up against the wall. "You want to know why I care so damn much? It's because he was my brother you dipshit! My baby brother, and in killing him you pissed off me, and I'm the second most powerful vampire in the entire fucking world. Now do you see the problem?" I growled at them furious. He nodded quickly. They were both terrified. I let them off the wall and returned to my side of the room. I continued in a whisper. "He was only 100, a baby. He had barely done anything. He barely had a chance to live. My baby brother…" I forced out as the tears started again. I ran from the room into the woods. When I was sure no one was following me I settled down with my back against a tree crying. I missed Adam. I just wanted my brother back!

A while later I heard someone approaching me and I growled out a warning to whoever it was. Wait, I knew that smell. It was Peter! I snarled loudly as he came into view. He stopped where he was and sat down watching me. I growled steadily, angrily at him. What the fuck did he want?

"Bella, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I should have double checked who I was killing. I didn't mean to kill your brother. I swear I didn't single him out on purpose." He said. I looked into his eyes. There was remorse for his actions shining in them. It was hard to doubt his words.

"I accept your apology. I'm helping you after all; I did stop that slayer from getting you." He nodded.

"Thank you for that. Edward and your siblings are worried about you. Will you come back with me and stop their worrying?" He questioned. I nodded. I stood and followed him back to the house. Relief was easy to read in my siblings' faces as they saw me approaching. Edward ran over and wrapped me in a hug.

"You had me so worried."  
"I'm fine. I was just grieving. I'm fine." I mumbled into his chest.

"Are you sure?" He asked pulling back to look at me. I smiled slightly and nodded. I turned to look over at Peter.

"I've forgiven him, and my siblings would do well to do the same." I hinted looking at them. They rolled their eyes and nodded.

"So how much danger are we in?" Charlotte asked timidly. I really had been intimidating. I shouldn't have been so harsh. They hadn't known.

"A lot: The slayer that found you was of very low rank in the sisterhood. If she could find you I shudder what my higher ranking sisters would do."

"Sisters," Emmett questioned.

"Only girls become slayers. Boys lack the focus and skill to make a clean kill without attracting attention." Rose smirked at my explanation.

"So is this what that was all about?" Jasper inquired.

"Yes, that's normally the way sisters speak and greet one another. It makes it easier for us to walk around without alerting our target to our presence."

"How do we know if they're a slayer or not," Peter interrogated.

"You don't. We're very good at what we do. I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Hey, we can fight pretty well." Charlotte defended.

"That's what Jasper said before I beat him." I smirked as Peter gaped at me.

"There's no way…"

"Yes there is. I'm over 4x his age. It's very possible." I informed them. They gaped and I smirked at them.

"How can you hide them from your sisterhood," Sarah inquired.

"The sisters only hunt those they are told. I've already sent out the message that they are untouchable. The entire sisterhood has already been informed, but for the next few nights it would be safest for them to stay here where I can protect them." They all nodded. "There is one more thing."

"What?' Edward inquired.

"I have to teach you all the ancient ways." I said grimly. My siblings gaped at me.

"Will they be able to survive the training?" Kyle interrogated.

"They must. With our return on the horizon I have to know that they can defend themselves from an attack." The siblings nodded. "Peter, Charlotte, you may want to train with us. With Jasper as your kin you may be in danger as well." They nodded.

"When do we start?" Edward asked.

"Tonight: I can tell my siblings are drained. The sun has a very strong affect on them."

"We're fine!" Kyle protested.

"Why do you lie to me?" He shrugged. "Go back to Charlie's and sleep, and be nice to him!" I called as the three of them ran off. I sat down and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Jasper inquired.

"I hate this. I hate that I'm going to become a full time princess again. This was exactly why I go into hiding for decades at a clip."

"How long was it since you last visited them?" Edward questioned sitting next to me.

"It's been a good fifty years." They all gaped.

"How could you not visit your family for so long? Your mother must have missed you terribly." Esme admonished.

"Esme, I call you mom, because you are the closest I have ever gotten to having one. You're caring and kind and you accepted me." She smiled at that.

"And your own mom," Alice pressed.

"She's a cold hearted murderer. She kills for the hell of it. When I told her I wasn't going to kill humans she laughed in my face. When I had told her I was going to live with my father for a time to take my birth right she sent me away. She didn't say good bye. I still remember as I was trying to get her to understand she said, 'go; try your pathetic diet. Run home to your father and hide behind him. Your siblings and I are the true vampires. We embrace what we are. In wanting to go back to that place you are no longer my daughter, so get out of here'." I recalled straight from the memory. I leaned back into Edward's embrace. Esme was shocked.

"Your mother rejected you?" Esme sounded heart broken.

"She just doesn't understand. She didn't think a diet of animal blood was possible." I shrugged.

"Where is she now?"  
"I believe she's somewhere in the south cleaning house. The newborn armies tried to take over Texas as a single territory. Humans are disappearing faster then I can describe the chaos." I shook my head sadly. Jasper had started paying greater attention at the mention of the south.

"What armies were involved?"

"Ummm…. I don't know them all, but you should be pleased to know Maria is one of them. All armies involved are being evaluated. All newborns are being trained, and all creators are being destroyed. The wars shouldn't ignite again for a long time." Jasper smirked satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6 A Century Of History

Chapter 6: A Century of History

"What did you do when you returned to the… can we just hear about your past?"

"Maybe later: I've done things I'm not proud of…"

"Please!" Edward begged with puppy dog eyes.

"I can't say no when you ask like that! That's completely unfair!" I said laughing.

"So you'll tell us?"

"Yes, but I do have to warn you. It isn't the most pleasant of stories." I stated suddenly serious. They all nodded and settled down.

"To fully understand I have to tell you about how things were before, in the beginning... When the first born vampires came to be they were small in numbers and weak. We were more like the humans. We grew stronger as time passed for the humans took to hunting us, and we turned to the earth to protect us. In turn some of us gained powers. Some of us can heal, create illusions, and other things like that. The most powerful are those with elemental powers like the ones I have. Those that have elemental powers shall always be known as the protectors. We'd become faster then the humans, and we were far stronger by this point… stronger then even you Emmett." He rolled his eyes in doubt. "We built ourselves cities and easily escaped the humans who knew of our existence."

"Would you happen to know about made vampires?" Carlisle questioned eager as always for new information. I turned grave.

"Of course: made vampires were nearly our downfall. We were so wrapped up in improving our own lives we failed to see the growing population of a sub species that had broken off from our own. We soon realized that every human we bit but left alive turned into something not quite like us, a hybrid. They were the first made vampires. We didn't feel the need to help them. They were not our true children. The males of our race hadn't fathered them. The women of our race hadn't borne them. They weren't ours. The humans could deal with them on their own well enough. We were fools. That was our first great mistakes." I stated shaking my head at our stupidity.

"You just left them to wander?" Rosalie said appalled.

"Hey, it wasn't me! It was my ancestors! I may be old, but I'm not that old! This was like B.C. But yes, they did leave them to wander. They didn't want to take responsibility for that monstrosity set loose in the lands. Sorry." I apologized.

"Like you said when I thought you were human 'explain whatever way you can. Don't worry about frightening us or offending us, whichever'." Edward said. I smiled at the memory. I nodded before continuing. Peter and Charlotte were listening as well. I didn't think it was possible for people to be so interested in this.

"So we continued on ignorant to the growing population of made vampires. We had been so foolish as to think they needed us to multiply. It soon became apparent made vampires were just as venomous as us. They were creating more of themselves every year! The death toll was rising just as fast! Thank god for the Black Death or the amount of missing would have been unexplainable to even the most uneducated human commoner. But we didn't notice any of this. We just knew they were out there. We were too busy working on taming our powers and establishing our place in the world. We were mastering the ancient ways and finding a way to gain nourishment without having to be so barbaric as to hunt. Instead of watching what the made vampires were doing we sought to better ourselves and thought of them as nothing more then a new species of animal. Nothing more was thought about them until one hundred years later on a day only known as the Day of Blood."

"What happened?" Emmett asked unable to contain himself.

"What happened was made vampires shaped the way my society would forever see them." I stated grimly before continuing. "Everyone was gathered at my grandmother's, the queen's council. Or at least a great majority of us were. We were there to celebrate the hundredth birthday of her first grandson, my father's late brother, Adam. It seems to be a pattern. Adam's don't live past the 100 mark." I said sadly. I saw Peter squirming in the back. "I'm just stating a fact. I'm resigned to the fact I won't avenge him. Don't worry." I placated him. He nodded and grabbed Charlotte's hand.

"As they danced deep into the festivities an intruder entered. Upon being asked to leave by my grandmother the intruder seemed unable to form words. She discovered it was a made vampire and as she made to throw him out herself. The made vampire staked her and set fire to her body. He growled for others to join him. In seconds hundreds upon thousands of made vampires poured into the assembly. Not all of them were old. A vast majority were young, newborns you call them, right?" Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte nodded.

"Confused my ancestors rushed around horrified, scared. Adam being brave of heart advanced and questioned the made vampires. He asked why they were here. To which they replied: 'to kill the scum of the earth'. That didn't sit well with Adam. Enraged he moved forwards and felled the first made vampire he came upon. We didn't know how to fight these vampires, but in figuring they must be somewhat like us he was smart enough to burn it. More made vampires threw themselves at him, and he was quickly over taken. The rest of my kind was outraged. How dare these barbaric intruders do such a thing! They had killed two very powerful authority figures."

"The born vampires engaged the made vampires in battle furious the made vampires had dared to attack them. They fought long and hard, but they lost. Only a handful of born vampires survived that attack. My line was almost completely wiped out except for my father and his little sister who the elements had forced to run so word could get out."

"They just attacked? There was no other cause?" Carlisle questioned.

"We later learned they didn't like we had more power than them." I shrugged. The Cullens were horrified.

"The girl, Avanjali, was furious at what had occurred. She was covered in her brother's blood and ran to the mountains to seek guidance from the elements. The elements had no answers for her, so she took matters into her own hands. You see Avanjali hadn't just lost her family in battle. She had lost her mate as well. He had died to protect her. As you can probably guess she was none to happy with those that caused it. She cursed the made vampires and ran to the nearest council. She grabbed up the now mateless females that resided there and brought them deep into the woods and taught them the ancient ways. The born vampires needed protectors and she was going to provide them. Those forty women became the first sworn vampire slayers. They will forever be known as the Forsaken ones."

"They tempered their skills and plotted. In doing so they set the basis of slayer know how. When they were confident in their trade they returned to the council and pledged fealty to the race. It was a small measure. We took courage from the Forsaken ones and readied ourselves for battle. We were not a people you could mess with and get away with it. We used every trick we knew. The slayers picked off important made vampires with ease. They fell for the deception every time and became easy to pick off. We killed more then a five thousand made vampires and two hundred born vampires that were the cause of the uprising."

"In the eyes of the community made vampires were now seen as animals that would kill any that got in the way. We learned to be more cautious and saw how noticeably they were killing, so we set up the Volturi. We made sure the three were protected and feared, before we left them to it, but they knew what would happen if they ever pulled anything. We pulled back from the open for a thousand years so we would be just a distant memory to all remaining made vampires. But we never stopped training slayers. While the original forty are long dead their replacements are ever vigilant and kill those that have been presumed by the council as dangerous. It has long since been a tradition that the eldest daughter be a slayer, so that fell on me as well as the crown."

"That's why the Volturi exist?"

"Father changed them himself." I nodded.

"But why are only girls slayers?" Emmett questioned.

"We're far more cunning, and we have normally lost someone. The men will join the army while we do the hard work. We are the reason wars are rare and peace is everywhere. We decide the fate of the battle and honestly? We're far more careful then the men. Most men can't manage the training anyway. It isn't easy." He started grumbling about unfair rules.

"What about you?" Edward inquired.

"Do you really want to hear it?" They all nodded vigorously.

"When I was born Renee and fa- Charlie were together and happy. The council was sure they would last forever. I was their first child and the council thrilled, because there was now an heir to the throne. By the time I was ten my elemental powers had made themselves known, and I used them to entertain the guests that came to see me and my parents. I didn't realize what was wrong with showing off my abilities, but in doing so I educated the enemy that I was a threat. They didn't like the odds of beating me when I grew up, so my hate club formed far before most, and their first attempt on my life was that very year." Esme gasped shocked.

"Like I said earlier, they had planted a bomb in the nursery where I was playing. The wind whispered words of danger, so I located the bomb just as it was about to go off. I didn't have time to disarm it, so I worked frantically with my control over fire and wind to redirect the blast outside where it was harmless. It worked. The maids that were watching over me that day were shocked at what I had done. Not only had I saved myself but the other children playing in the nursery as well. I was congratulated, but from then on I was far more secretive about my abilities. That attempt brought my childhood to a screeching halt."

"I was scared and confused. I didn't understand why someone was trying to kill me. What had I done to anyone? I went to my father searching for answers. He explained there would always be those who hunted us. We were royalty. It was the way things were. It was impossible for us to please everyone. I nodded. About this time Renee and my father broke apart. I left with the rest of the family in search of peace. I didn't find it."

"To Renee's delight all they ever talked about was how much they hated our father. I didn't hate him. He just wasn't my favorite person. Hunting was another thing. I wasn't even fully grown, and yet we were hunting adults. Even Renee was appalled at the thought of hunting children, but I was applauded at the thought of hunting at all."

"Beforehand every time they would get all hyped up and excited, while I sunk deeper into the same depression I was already in. Whenever I closed my eyes all I could see were the faces of the ones I'd killed. I didn't think there was any other way, and I tried to justify my kills that way, but I couldn't. The faces still haunted me." My voice was dead by this point. I hated thinking about this time in my life. Edward got up and pulled me into a hug. I leaned into him welcoming the support.

"The others laughed at my supposed weakness. In there minds if I couldn't kill humans how would I be able to kill vampires, either kind. By the time I was one hundred I had sunk so deep into my depression I didn't think I would ever get out. I had tried everything from starving myself to only hunting criminals. It didn't make a difference. Starving myself led to slip-ups; hunting criminals didn't leave me free of seeing their faces. They had still had lives. No matter how horrible they had been to others it was still on me that they were dead." There was sympathy in the Cullens eyes.

"My family gave the idea for my new diet unknowingly. They were joking about how I had tried everything except to eat an actual animal. The idea sparked and took hold in my brain even as I laughed it off with them. The next time they went to hunt I broke off from them and ran for the forest. Once I was far enough away from any humans I took down my first jaguar, we were in the rain forest after all."

"Lucky!" Emmett pouted. I smirked.

"Yeah, jaguar is definitely my favorite. I was excited that it could actually work. I couldn't believe more didn't hunt this way. I ate meat all the time in my human form so why not in my vampire form? It was the perfect solution to my problem. I ran back to where my coven was. They looked at my eyes shocked. There was gold mixed in with the brown where red once was. They couldn't believe it. When I told them why they were that color they laughed at me. I was so sick of being ridiculed by those around me it was infuriating. I didn't leave yet. I worked for a good two decades to try and change their diet. When I finally gave up I decided to return to the council. When I told Renee she rejected me. Angry with my mother I returned."

"Father welcomed me home with open arms. He was happy his eldest had finally returned. Kyle, Alex, and Kayla had returned over fifty years ago. He had wondered when I too would tire of coven life. I tried to content myself with sitting through meetings with the council, but it was so boring. Only assassins could hold my attention, and that was because I still hadn't trained all too much."

"What!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I still hadn't trained in the ancient ways, and my hate club jumped into action upon my return." I shrugged.

"I was a good daughter for a time. I allowed myself to be sent off to carry messages to other councils. I would sit at parties and entertain the guests. The only part I enjoyed of this was school. I enjoyed learning of our history, but the history I was taught there was a lie. They tried to tell me the council was in place to stop the violence when in fact they aggravated it more often then not. They told me made vampires were un-teachable, and cruel. They said you were worst then animals." I shook my head.

"They were so foolish. In teaching things like this they set themselves up for another attack like the day of Blood." I paused for a second before continuing.

"The only other thing I ever did was visit the Volturi. I was sometimes sent to evaluate where they stood and to make sure they were doing their job. They really are afraid of me, but they've never met me in human form before. I have to make a trip there soon. They have far overstepped their bounds." I said irritated.

"It's too dangerous." Edward said quickly.

"You've got to be kidding me? The only one the Volturi pose a threat to is you. They exist because my kind allowed it. They owe us their power. I will visit them. It just won't be for a little while." I explained. "You can come if you want to." I said so that he would relax. It worked.


	7. Chapter 7 Rosalie

Chapter 7: Rosalie

"That all changed when my sister and I turned 200."

"You're sister?"

"My twin sister. Her name was Rosalie. I was the only one allowed to call her Rose." Rosalie gaped at me.

"She was smart, funny and bold. She didn't let anyone walk over her, and unless you got through her shell she was a cold bitch. Now that doesn't sound like you, does it Rosalie." I teased as my heart ached for my twin. She smirked.

"It was our 200th birthday. We were in the woods just messing around when the wind blew the scent of twenty invaders into our faces. It was easy to see they were a mixture of born and made vampires. They looked like some of the warriors from the courts I had run across. I was scared and worried for Rose. She had never left the courts before. She had never had to defend herself. I fought hard to protect my sister, but I was so much younger then our attackers. Rose had to help me, or we both would have died. It was my fault. I couldn't get to her in time. I had thought we were winning. There were only eight of them left! As I killed three I turned to see two grab Rose. I tried to get to her, but the remaining three wouldn't let me near the ones that had my sister. We had a mental bond, and before she died she told me she loved me, and then it was torn away. The link was gone and all I could hear were her screams. They didn't even stake her first. They just threw her in the fire." I whimpered out.

"Seeing her murdered set loose a demon I hadn't even known resided within me. I couldn't believe they had killed her, my closest sister; my twin! I killed them all quickly and burned the bodies. I was furious at them and myself. I had failed her. In failing to master my powers I had been unable to save her. I should have been able to put out the fire." I said brokenly. Tears started to fall as I was talking. I rubbed them away angrily. Tears were for the weak. I wasn't weak.

"It wasn't your fault." Edward tried to assure me. I shook my head.

"Yes it was. I knew people were always out to destroy us. That was why I made sure Rose always stayed in court so she would be best protected! I took her out into the world knowing she didn't have proper training; I hadn't mastered my powers. If I had been more careful my sister would still be here!"

"You can't do anything to change the past." Alice said.

"Yes, but no one will ever let me forget what happened. I have always been blamed. Even though it was not true fire and therefore out of my control I have always been glared at when the topic of her death arises. They blame me just as my father does, and they're right. I should have been able to protect her, or I shouldn't have taken her out of the courts." I said bitterly.

"You couldn't have known what would happen. You did the best you could to protect her." Jasper stated.

"Do you think that matters? I'm the eldest! It's my responsibility to keep my siblings from harm! No matter the cost to myself, and I failed! I got Rose killed! My twin! Do you know how much that haunts me? I can still feel the part of my mind where the link once was. It's empty and forgotten. Nothing else can take its place!" I said. The damn tears refused to stop falling. I wish they would just stop. They couldn't bring her back, nothing could.

"Don't do this to yourself. This was over six hundred years ago. You can't keep torturing yourself like this. I doubt your twin blames you for her death. Did you ever think maybe it happened because there were two of you and only one can rule?" Peter speculated. I hadn't thought of that before. Wow, I never knew a made vampire could educate me on my culture.

"You're right Peter." I said slowly. He smiled sadly. "Fate doesn't usually intervene in born vampire affairs like that." There was a pause in which no one spoke a word. Then I started to feel something, a trickle of consciousness. _Hey Bella. _I was shocked. Who was trying to fill the void? I turned to see Rosalie looking at me. _You can call me Rose now sister. _ I smiled ecstatic. _Thank you sister: _I replied happily. She smiled as well. _You should continue the story. _She prodded.

"This is when I changed. I was so furious at those that had destroyed my sister. In her destruction I decided two things: you can't trust anyone. Some of the born vampires were from the court. The made vampires that wee there were wild and cruel. They had laughed while my sister had burned. That set up my basis of hate I lived by for the next two hundred years. I stormed back to court and demanded to take up my birth right. I was finally ready to become a slayer. I trained long and hard. My sister's parting screams were a constant reminder f what could happen if I wasn't good enough. I learned the ancient ways in record time, and I was the master of the blade just twenty years later. I then moved on to the ways of the slayer. I learned the dynamic of the group, and I honed my skills as time went on. The more I killed the higher I was in the ranks. By the time I was three hundred I was the leader of the slayers. I was merciless. Any put on my list were killed quickly."

"I did an evaluation of those working in court every decade or so. I found many traitors who got the same fate as someone on my list. I finally thought of made vampires the same way everyone else did. I was finally what my father had wanted. I was a skilled assassin whose heart had been hardened by loss." I said bitterly. They had no response for that. Edward squeezed my shoulder in comfort once more.

"But then, one day, I was ordered to take out a made vampire. When I found her I also found a child. Not an immortal child, but a child just the same. I could hear a heart beat, but it was faster then a humans, and the child was stronger than any human. The woman begged me to let her live, and if not she asked if I would care for the child. It melted my heart. I couldn't kill her. What could this woman have possibly done to deserve the punishment I was sent to carry out? How could this caring mother deserve the death penalty? What kind of person would it make me if I took her from her child? I couldn't do it. I told her to hide in the deepest parts of the jungle for a few years and she would be fine. When I returned to the court I told my father she was dead."

"You did the right thing." Edward assured me.

"After years of slaughter," I countered darkly.

"When did Bella and I switch places? That's normally my line." Jasper muttered.

"Sorry, it's true of me as well." He shrugged.

"From that day on I no longer carried out the hits my father ordered. The only ones I ever killed were on slayer lists. My sisters and I are sure to be unbiased when drawing up the new slayer lists. We only kill when we have to unlike the men who kill because they can. I left court soon after that to continue my life free of the violence and the hate. I despised my responsibilities, and I sought out any way I could to avoid them. I did visit the council about once every few decades. While I was traveling I ran into Eric Swiftwing." Edward growled at his name.

"I hate him too… He was kind unlike most of the men I had met in the past. He seemed to be the kind of man my father wanted me to marry so I went with it. He was all right, but he never would have been my first choice. After a year I really started to trust him, and I opened up to him quite a lot."

"I brought him to court knowing the council and father wanted to meet him, but we never went past the foyer. He stopped and proceeded to reject me in front of everyone. Then he just left. Muffled laughter and whispers came from all around me. I went up to my room horrified. I had trusted him, and that was the outcome. I stayed with the council for good hundred and fifty years this time. When I left I found I was stuck in my human form. It didn't matter. It wasn't like I was looking for love. I had long since given up on finding a mate." Edward held me closer, and I leaned into him. He was my rock through this story, through life.

"I roamed all over, but two years ago I found myself drawn to Forks, Washington." I smiled. "I set up one of the human servants to tell the town I was his daughter and moved in. I figured I would spend a couple of years there, run through high school again, and then move on to some place new. What I hadn't expected was to meet made vampires. As I said, I had long ago given up on any hope of finding love, so I was shocked when I found myself falling hard for you, Edward. I couldn't believe it. When you finally trusted me enough I could tell you I knew what you were I was shocked at how kind your family is. You're all kinder then most born vampires I've run into." I said shaking my head. They smiled. "Every day I lived in fear that you would discover what I am and you would run from me or my father would send someone after me while I was unable to defend you all."

"The second proved true, but all he sent were made vampires. I was so worried for you all. I knew made vampires fought amongst themselves far more then born vampires do, and I wasn't sure if you would win."

"What an amazing vote of confidence." Emmett muttered.

"Sorry."

"Why did you go to meet them? What did James really say on the phone that day to get you to go?" Edward interrogated pain heavy in his voice.

"He said he would have the council kill you all if I didn't go. I couldn't let my kind continue to hunt you. It would have been selfish to just ignore what he said. Besides if I hadn't I wouldn't be able to move between forms again. Apparently it takes two bites from made vampires to restore our form shifting ability."

"How did we not notice any of this?"

"Did you ever wonder where I went when I claimed to be going to visit my grandparents?" They gaped at me. "I had to hunt sometime." I shrugged. "You remember that storm that occurred the night before the fight in the clearing?" They nodded. "I caused it to hide the trail up to where Edward and I were camped. It almost worked to. I did whatever little things I could to help you out. Like I made sure the wind was blowing in a way that it didn't send your scent to the newborns, and I had the earth shift under their feet so they would be unfocused and off balance. I also set the conditions up so they would fight amongst themselves and destroy each other to help your chances. Oh, and I did mean for Jake to go to that party. I didn't want him hurt, but I was sure the newborns would continue on to La Push if they didn't help."

"Wow, so have we had a single fair fight since you showed up?" Emmett queried. I shook my head smiling.

"Holy shit," Peter muttered.

"You really are powerful." Charlotte added.

"I wasn't joking. I really am sorry about early." I apologized yet again. They shrugged it off smiling.

_I'm really sorry about your twin. _Rosalie thought to me. I flashed her a small, sad, smile which she returned.

"What are we going to do now?" Jasper questioned.

"Now I'm going to teach you how to act in court. My siblings don't have to be here for that. Carlisle and Esme, can you come over here please?" I said standing. They walked over to me. "Okay, so when we enter the courts we enter by age, relation, and gender."

"Why can't you be normal?" Emmett grumbled.

"Born vampires have been doing this since before humans could write." I retorted. He shrugged as the rest of them walked over. "Okay so first it'll be me and Edward, because I'm the oldest and highest up. Next will be Carlisle and Esme, because you're a coven leader and if the courts have their way my father in law to be. Then it'll be Jasper and Alice."

"Why?"

"Jasper, how old are you?"

"149," he replied confused.

"That's why. He's more then twice your age, and besides Jasper's going to be seen as smarter, stronger, and more dangerous. Sorry Emmett." He crossed his arms angrily. Jasper smirked while Alice just rolled her eyes. "Last but not least it would be you and Rose. My siblings won't stick around once we arrive. They have their own responsibilities."

"Why is it all based on what the guys can do?" Rose asked.

"Males are seen as more dangerous in my society to all that follow the old ways. It's really more of an old tradition than anything now." Rosalie grumbled about that.

"Rosalie, don't worry. When I introduce you to my sisters you'll get the recognition you deserve." She smiled at that.

"Oh, crap I forgot you two. Sorry Peter and Charlotte." They shrugged. "You would probably go between Jasper and Emmett." They nodded in understanding. "Okay, so when we enter the court you are to keep anger far from your mind, and you must remain calm. As first timers any behavior that isn't polite will be taken as an excuse to hate you." They nodded. "So when you meet the council men a simply curtsy from the girls and an inclined head from the guys will suffice.

"What do we have to wear?" Emmett questioned.

"It would look better if you were wearing dresses or skirts for the girls and no jeans for guys. Dress up a bit." They nodded.

"Another rule I live by is not to travel alone especially us girls. Trust me when I tell you anything bad that can go wrong will, because they don't know you yet." The guys glared darkly at the imagined threat to their mates. We moved through courtesy lessons quickly and they were doing great by the time my siblings arrived.

"It's time." Sarah said. I nodded. I walked out to the center of the clearing as the moon rose. I stretched as my muscles gathered the power from the night. It was a full moon, and the perfect time for training.

"Come a bit closer." I warned them. They did as I said. I called a circle of fire around us all. The made vampires jumped scared. "It's fine. The first test is the fire. You must pass through it unharmed. They gaped at me. "Find peace within yourself and greet the fire as a friend. To think of it as an enemy is to make it one. I'll go first." I walked steadily through the ring of fire.

"Bella," Edward called scared.

"I'm fine. You can do it just focus." I heard several people taking deep breaths. Edward was the first to emerge from the ring. I gave him a quick kiss. "You did great." I complimented.

"Never scare me like that again." He said hugging me. I hugged back.

"It was necessary, sorry." He sighed in understanding. The others were making their way through the fire until it was just Esme on the other side. "Come on Esme. It can't hurt you unless you give it power." I reminded her. A second later I saw her come through the fire. I dropped the wall.

"Good job, you all passed level 1. Let's see if you can take round 2." They continued through all the levels with moderate difficulty, but they all failed level 15. I shook my head smiling. That level had kept me at low rank for a decade. It was all right if they couldn't pass it. They'd learned enough.

"You guys did great." They rolled there eyes. They'd been at it for five days. We only had two days left until we were supposed to go back to the courts. Time was running out, but I was fairly confident in their abilities now. They would be fine.


	8. Chapter 8 Traveling, Spies, and Kissing

**AN: I know it's not a normal vampire movie, but it seems like a giant twilight spoof, and it looks amazing. It's called Vampire's Suck. Don't let the name put you off it looks so funny. You have to at least go watch a trailer for it. Okay, now that I'm done being random I present to you the chapter I've made you wait far too long for. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 8: Traveling, Spies, and Kissing… It's going to be one hell of a day

"You're ready." I said as the last night of training ended.

"Success!" Emmett cheered. I smiled hugely at him.

"Now we just have to get you properly dressed to go to the courts." They all groaned.

"It's not that bad." Sarah assured them.

"Yes it is." Kyle and Alex chorused together. I rolled my eyes. They were just as bad as Emmett.

"The guys all need nicer pants and a button up shirt. The girls need skirts and nice shirts or dresses. I'm going to wear a dress just for the hell of it." I said shrugging.

"I don't have any other clothes. Neither does Peter." Charlotte informed me.

"We have clothes that will fit both of you." Alice said dragging them into the house. Now I felt bad for the two of them. Escaping Alice was no easy feet.

"I'll be back in an hour." I said squeezing Edward's hand. He frowned.

"I'll see you soon." He sighed sadly. I nodded. When he released my hand I rushed off through the trees. The faster I was the sooner I would be back in his arms, where I belonged. The conviction I felt at the thought stunned me. I really had fallen hard for this vampire.

I entered Charlie's house and ran upstairs. I pulled my blue dress from the closet and threw it on quickly. I spent just ten minutes on hair and makeup. I didn't need much. I grabbed my bags from the back of the closet and returned downstairs. I went to the living room where Charlie was watching the game. I had enough time I could be patient enough to wait for a commercial to come on before I spoke.

"I'm returning home, and I'm not sure if I'll be coming back. Could you tell everyone I'm off studying abroad?" I questioned.

"Consider it done. Be careful Bella." Fatherly concern was discernable in his tone.

"I always am. Call if anything comes up. Goodbye." I said wrapping him in a gentle hug. He hugged back. With a final wave I exited the house I'd grown to call home. I rushed back to the house with my bags in hand. The second Edward saw me I saw his eyes darken with love and lust; it caused mine to do the same. He ran over to me and whispered in my ear. "Do you enjoy tempting me?" He asked.

"Of course," I teased. He growled before kissing me roughly. I kissed back passionately. We'd never been able to kiss like this before. He'd been afraid of hurting me, but we were equal in strength. The fire he was creating within me was fast and strong. Was it possible to love this man anymore? I didn't think so. After a minute we broke apart. My breathing was erratic, but so was his.

"I love you." I reminded him.

"As I love you," he replied smiling hugely.

Emmett eyed my bags confused. "What's in those?" He questioned. I could see

curiosity burning in the eyes of the others as well now that Edward and I were done kissing they were allowing there eyes to take in my appearance as well.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now. Dos everyone have everything they need?" I questioned. They all nodded and picked up their bag. Edward ran up beside me and grabbed my hand. I smiled widely at him.

"Let's go." Carlisle called to the group. I ran from the house Edward's hand in mine. I guided him in the right direction. My siblings and I made sure to slow down so the others could keep pace. We knew we were faster than them. As we neared the council I had us stop.

"Everyone get into the order I showed you before." They did as I said quickly. My siblings took positions around us. "Please let me do most of the talking. Tread carefully." I advised before I turned to the front once more and we walked down the final road to the council. A female ran at Peter, and I had her pinned in a second. A male ran at Esme, and Kyle pinned her. "Stay away from these vampires. They are with me." I hissed at the fledgling in my grasp. I allowed her to flee quickly and Kyle did the same with the male.

"Damn crazy fledglings." Kyle muttered shaking his head. I nodded in agreement. They were fairly obnoxious. I rejoined Edward at the front, and we walked together into the courts.

"Isabella, you look amazing. It's been so long since I last saw you." Ashley gushed.

"Ashley, I would love to catch up, but I have business to attend to." She looked behind me.

"What did they do to annoy the slayers?" She questioned eyeing them curiously. Her gaze lingered on Edward. She was eyeing him like a piece of meat. It took everything I had not to lung at her. He was _my _mate, not hers.

"They aren't here for a tribunal." I replied shortly before I turned away from her.

A servant rushed up to speak with me. He bowed before he spoke. "Ms. Nightwing, shall I alert the council of your presence?"

"Yes, tell them we'll meet them at sunset as is proper." He nodded

"I wish to inform you your wing of the castle has been refurnished, restocked, and ready for your use."

"Thank you Reilly. You've come far since working with Victoria." Edward and the others stiffened. I felt a growl building in Edward and I had to elbow him in the ribs to remind him where we were. He had to be careful. Reilly nodded.

"Thank you for the second chance." He said before running off to do his job.

_Bella, was that really Reilly? _Rose asked. I could feel her suppressed anger. She was trying to give me the benefit of the doubt.

_Yes, he was confused. Victoria had the ability to control. It was too weak to work on any of you due to the strength of the bonds you have made, but it worked very well on Reilly. He was a newborn and alone. Victoria twisted him. Now that he's free of her he's perfectly helpful and normal. _She nodded at my explanation. Edward heard it in Rose's mind and he too relaxed. It was enough for everyone to calm down.

I could hear sniggering coming from the other side of the hall. I just had to ignore it. No doubt they were talking about the last time I'd brought someone to the courts. "See you later sister." Alex called as he and my other two siblings walked away.

"I have to go speak to someone for a moment. I'll be right back. Be careful." I warned. Edward whimpered quietly as I stepped away from him. I longed to step back over to his side and take his hand in mine. The urge was so strong it hurt, but all I did was flash him a reassuring smile before continuing across the hall.

Alexandra spotted me when I was half way to her. "Alexandra, how have the decades been treating you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Good. I came to make sure my quarters had been rid of spies."

"It was checked by two of our best." She replied. I was about to reply when I felt Rosalie's fear. I looked across the hall to see a group of fledglings closing in on the Cullens. I ran to that side of the hall and stood before them. I growled at those before me. They jerked to standing positions. They were staring at me as if I was insane.

"What are you doing? We're allowed to mess with prisoners." One fledgling pointed out.

"These are not prisoners. They are with me, and if you value your lives you will back away now." I growled out. The retreated quickly. Now I had to act the part. I stood tall and proud. No one dared to look me in the eye. "Let's go." I ordered the Cullens coldly. I hoped they understood this was an act.

I made sure we walked at an even pace even after we'd ascended the stairs and a majority of the spectators were out of sight. I opened the door and signaled for them to enter. I shut the sound proof door firmly behind us. We were deep into the castle now. There should be none close enough to hear us.

"What the-" Emmett started. I covered his mouth with my hand and gave him a pointed lip. I held my finger to my lips.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." I mouthed. I ran through every room and searched for intruders and bugs. I ended up finding just two spies. I yanked them from their hiding places and used earth to hold them to the wall. It was very draining especially since they were struggling, but I had to search the rest of my wing. When the sweep was done I returned to face the spies. "Who do you report to?" I interrogated. Neither of them spoke. I slammed them both onto the wall by their throats. "I asked you a fucking question." I snarled. I needed to know why they were here. My family would not suffer because of these two. Edward would be safe. She flinched back into the wall terrified. The male looked petrified and I wasn't even questioning him yet. I knew what I looked like. I'd seen it reflected in the eyes of me and Rosalie's attackers. There was black where the gold should have been in my eyes and a fire only death could quench.

"The council," the female said quickly.

"Explain," I ordered.

"They think you lost your touch." I growled.

"I most certainly haven't." I said before I ripped her head off. "So you aren't going to speak?" I questioned the male. He glared at me. "Too bad, I could have made this quick." I said before I tore his arm off. He screamed loudly.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Really," I asked innocently as I set fire to his arm. I ripped off his other arm as well. Blood and venom ran from where his limbs had once been. "Who sent you?" I interrogated. "Where was that girl really from?"

"We were both sent by your hate club." He groaned out. I hissed angrily.

"What do you know of their plans?"

"I don't know anything else. I was sent to watch you and find out your weaknesses."

"Have any of you found one?" I interrogated hiding my worry. I could feel them all behind me. How hard was it to simply stay put?

"No, I swear." He groaned out. "Kill me." He pleaded. I ripped his head off and threw the rest of him into the fire. I threw the girl's body in as well.

"I thought I asked you to stay by the door." I stated watching the flames. I didn't dare turn around. Seeing me like that had to make all of this more real for them. They didn't reply and I got more nervous. When the bodies were nothing but ash I put out the fire. I felt the last of the black fade from my eyes, so I turned to face them.

Their eyes were still wide with shock. I looked down so I didn't have to see it anymore. I'd scared them. Would they turn away from me? I felt someone embrace me. I looked up to see it was Edward. "We aren't going anywhere, but I started to hear screaming you scared me. I thought you were in trouble." He explained pulling me closer to him. I rolled my eyes.

"I was fine. I had to sweep the place for spies."

"So that's why you wouldn't let me talk." Emmett wondered out loud. I nodded.

"I was right to be cautious. Both of the spies I found were my hate clubs informants."

"What were they looking for?" Edward questioned.

"My weaknesses, but they didn't discover anything."

"Are you sure there aren't any others?"

"I searched the entire wing of the house. I also got rid of all of the bugs the council had placed throughout. They really should no better than to try to spy on me." I said shaking my head.

"What was with the way you were acting out there?" Emmett questioned hesitantly.

"I owe you an explanation about that. You see, if I hadn't acted like that there would have been talk. I don't want to start any rumors yet. The last thing I need is for word to spread that I've gone soft. They need to think I'm still the monster I became six hundred years ago."

"You were never a monster." Edward said firmly.

"Yes, I wasn't a monster and humans are immortal." I replied sarcastically.

"You were doing what you thought was right. You were acting the way you thought you should. You made decisions based on your experiences. You didn't know another way. Trust me. I've been there. I know exactly what you're talking about. Some day you'll believe Edward: the same way I believed Alice eventually." Jasper said smiling as he took Alice's hand in his own. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks Jasper," I said gratefully. He nodded.

"So where are we?"

"We're in my private wing of the castle." They gaped at me.

"And you said our house was big." Emmett muttered.

"I don't live her often." I said shrugging. "I can show you your rooms before we have to meet the council." I offered. They nodded. I took them down the hall to the master bedrooms. "Esme and Carlisle will probably like this room." I said opening the door. It was a beautiful turquoise room. It had a tranquil feel to it. Carlisle nodded his thanks before he followed his wife inside. I moved a bit farther down the hall. "The room to the right is probably perfect for Alice and Jasper to the left Rose and Emmett." I said quickly. Alice and Rose squealed in delight. Alice's had a huge closet, but it was sort of like an old west room. Jasper eyed me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged. "I base some of my rooms on time periods I liked." I explained. He smiled before following Alice into the room. Rose's room had a descent sized closet and a mural of Vegas. It also had a horse carriage mural in the bathroom. The bed was made with reinforced steel and vampire ash so it would be able to withstand their… antics.

We continued down the hall until we hit my favorite bedroom in the house. "I hope this fits your taste. I personally love this room." I said opening the door for Peter and Charlotte. Charlotte gasped as she beheld the little ranch scene. Peter's face coupled with her reaction let me know it was the perfect room for them.

"Thank you Bella." Charlotte said pulling me into a hug. I hugged back.

"You're more than welcome. I'll come find you when we have to go meet the Council." She nodded.

"That was nice of you." Edward commented as we continued down the hall.

"They should be comfortable. I feel horrible for bringing any of you here. I feel terrible for bringing you into my world. It's dangerous." Edward put a finger on my lips to stop my rambling.

"Bella, I'm glad you told us. I'm glad there aren't any secrets between us. I will prove to you it wasn't a mistake to tell us. As for danger, we can face whatever comes our way together." He assured me.

"If anything were to happen to you because of me I'd never forgive myself." I muttered running my hand across his harm. He made me meet his eyes before he spoke.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I will never leave you, for any reason. I don't think it's physically possible. I made that mistake once, and it nearly got us both killed. We'll be fine as long as we're together."

I crushed my lips to his. He responded a second later after recovering from the shock. We fell back onto the floor, but we didn't care. He rolled us over so he was on top. The gold in my eyes was completely black with love and lust for this man.

He moved his lips to my throat so I could breathe. Did he realize what he was doing to me? He nipped at my collar bone playfully. I moaned. I saw his eyes darken further. I smirked at him. I pulled his head up and reconnected our lips. He nipped my bottom lip begging for entrance. I willingly complied. He moaned as he tasted my mouth for the first time. It gave me an infinite amount of pleasure knowing I was the one who caused it. Our tongues battled for dominance and I lost. Damn it. I really wanted to taste him! I settled for knotting my fingers in his hair. I needed to be closer to him. I tried to press myself closer to him, but we were already so close the only barrier was our clothes… I moaned as I felt his tongue exploring my mouth. How was it he could make me feel so good? I couldn't think straight, so I wouldn't be able to discover the answer to that question. Not that I minded. Eventually we pulled apart gasping. When my breathing slowed I was beaming. "I love you Edward." I proclaimed curling up against his chest happily.

"I love you too Bella, more each and everyday." He murmured stroking my hair. I smiled as I inhaled his scent. Had I ever been happier in my eight hundred years? I didn't think so.


	9. Chapter 9 Strained Relationships

Chapter 9: Strained Relationships

"I have to get ready Edward." I explained as I reluctantly pulled away from him. He nodded and left the room so I could get dressed. I took a deep breath and grabbed my bag. I put on the dress pants on and a pair of heels. I slipped a dagger up the sleeve of my shirt and a stake in the hemline of my jeans. I jerked my arm bands into position methodically, and put on a pair of heels so it I would seem normal. I could kick them off. I also grabbed the pendant my twin had given me from where it had lane discarded for far too long.

I walked from the room to spot Edward staring at me in awe. I winked at him smiling. He embraced me a second later. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward, more than you will ever know." I kissed him gently on the lips, but pulled back before he could really respond. We didn't have time to spend kissing. "It's time to leave. Put on nicer outfits, all of you. The council men are waiting." They appeared before me not ten minutes later. Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte seemed tenser than the others. Their poses were rigid, and muscles were straining as if they were a second from lunging into a battle.

"Calm yourselves. I know you're fighters, but now is not the time. We shall go peacefully." They nodded quickly. "Remember, watch the way they carry themselves. If they keep their heads high, but they bear the mark of the moon on their wrist they are cocky and arrogant. Hatchlings are easy enough to see. They look young. They're loud and disrespect most authority. Fledglings are the ones that bear the mark of the moon. The rest are older. Be wary of them. They have much in the way of training. They're normally the most speciesest."

"That's comforting." Rose replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry. This meeting doesn't spell danger for any of you. We just have to meet with the council and my father. In a day or two the girls and I will go meet with the slayers, then in a week there will most likely be a ball." I explained.

"Now please stand the way I had you when we entered this place. Remember the rules I taught you, and for god's sake don't growl at anyone." I added looking at Edward. He held his hands up in mock surrender. They nodded.

"Okay, let's go." I said walking to the front of the line. I opened the door and entered back into the world I loathed. My head raised high I led them through the corridors and up two flights of stairs to the conference room where I knew the council and my father were waiting.

When we entered the room all of the lights were dimmed, but it didn't matter. We could all see. I stopped once we were all in the room. I tried to remain relaxed even though I knew what was coming. _Tell Edward to stay still no matter what. _I sent to Rose. I took a few steps away from Edward. A second later I was pinned to the ground. I saw them all tense and make to move forward. Rose held Emmett back. I didn't have time to focus on that. I had to pay attention to the man on top of me. I shoved him away and stood quickly hissing. He approached once more and we collided. We fell to the floor each of us fighting for dominance. Once free I pulled a dagger from my sleeve as I stood. He lit a fire ball in his palm. We stood there for a minute: neither of us moving. When he put the fireball out I placed the dagger back up my sleeve.

"Hello father," I greeted the man curtsying. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. The Cullens' and Whitlock's jaws dropped open in shock. _You just fought with your father? He attacked you? _Rose questioned confused.

_Yes, I'll explain later._ I said as I turned my attention to the council as the lighting improved and my father took his seat at the head of the table.

"Father, council, this is Edward Cullen, my mate; son of Carlisle and Esme." Edward held his head high as the focus shifted to him.

"Made vampires cannot have children. Was his entire family changed?" My irritation spiked with the question. They were right here. The council should have been addressing them.

"They call themselves a family. Any other questions you have for them you can ask the Cullens and the Whitlocks directly. They know more about themselves than I do." The council men eyed me with shock.

"Princess Isabella, you dare disrespect the council and your father?" A council man hissed outraged.

"Yes, I dare." I said holding my head high.

"Then you are a fool."

"No, foolish are those who confined me to a single form. Did you know they did that Father? They nearly got me killed on numerous occasions. Two of which were because they sent made vampires after me." I stated angrily. I saw a flicker of anger flash through his eyes before he hid it.

"Is this true?" He asked the council men.

"Y-yes, we sent them to teach her a lesson."

"May the elements take you for your lies! They sent them to kill. The male would have succeeded if not for the courageous efforts of Edward and his family." My father looked past e to Edward nodding.

"You saved my daughter, and for that I am grateful." He turned to glare at the council. "If you ever go behind my back like that again I will be in need of a new council."

"We won't Sire." They answered in unison. I kept my face a blank mask, but inside I was laughing at them. The fools; I wouldn't miss them if Father decided to get rid of them.

"Isabella, will you introduce us to the rest of them." It was more of a command than a question.

"Father, council, these are Jasper and his wife Alice, Peter and his wife Charlotte, and Emmett and his wife Rosalie." I said tensing. The shock in the room was almost palpable; then my dad started growling. I winced internally. This wasn't going to end well.

"Princess Isabella, is that why you grew attached to this family? You were trying to recreate what you lost." A councilman accused angrily.

"That wasn't her fault!" Rose defended. Damn it! Why had se spoken? I stepped directly in front of her and opened my mind. A quarter of a second later I was hit with pain, anger, and fear at such high levels my knees were shaking. Yeah, he was pissed. I could barely think around it, and it took all I had not to writhe on the floor. I was able to keep my emotions from Jasper and Rose. Just over a minute later it ended and I straightened and held my head high.

"She doesn't know our laws very well yet. That was a simple mistake, and one easily made in light of what you said." I retorted with an undertone of rage as if the punishment hadn't occurred.

"She should not have spoken out."

"She is to be part of the line once I am married, so quick to judge new family?" I shot back.

"You vouch for this copy?"

"I vouch for Rosalie Hale, yes." I corrected.

"You're just sensitive because she bears the same name." A councilman waved it off.

"I know you all blame me for my sister's demise, but now is hardly the time. I came back out of respect, but I will not tolerate this slanderous behavior. You are in no position to judge me for the death of a family member." Father's eyes darkened with rage.

"Watch yourself daughter. I have little patience for accusations."

"Just because it falls upon deaf ears does not mean the message is tainted." I retorted.

"Isabella," he warned once more.

"I'm sorry Father, but I tend to have a short temper and loose jaw after I discover I have lost a sibling, especially one so young who was ordered to do something beyond their capability and years." I spat angrily.

"He was more than ready."

"He was a hatchling: more so than Edward and his family! He barely knew how to kill and you sent him to do a slayers job. You sent you're youngest to his death."

"Isabella, I will not ask you again." He snarled angrily.

"You were never one for asking Father. I was merely pointing out a fact. I will begin training my siblings so the next time you send them to kill they will be prepared."

"Yes, because the one who got her own twin killed is definitely skilled enough to teach her siblings." The same council man from earlier remarked.

"What are you insinuating?" I questioned giving him a chance to take it back.

"Your skills are not as good as you claim." He stated smirking, cocky bastard. I did a backflip over the table and grabbed him by the throat. I dragged him the rest of the way to the ground pulled out a stake and held it a hair's breathe from his heart. All was quiet. I let him up and moved back to my spot by Edward.

"I'm fairly certain my skills are more than sufficient, but you do what you feel is best." I stated as I replaced my stake at my waist. No one spoke for a minute.

"For now you are excused daughter. I will need to meet with you soon to discuss business."

"As you wish," I replied ducking my head. I turned sharply on my heels and exited the room; the Cullens, and Whitlocks, followed suit.

"Princess," Logan called as he crossed the hall. I rolled my eyes before I turned waiting for him to speak. "So you truly are back." He stated marveling.

"It would seem that way."

"Then would you accept the offer I set before you fifty years ago?"

"No, Logan, I will not."

"As sake con hutweyi." He said in our native tongue.

"A te isk sake." I replied angrily.

"Sut qwue isk shwoon?"

"Se tenke hutwieri."

"Coso?"

"Ses hutwieri isk Edward." I replied gesturing.

"Le esra hutweyi usra diasra? Le elsigra me ovras se?" He questioned shocked and offended. I growled angrily.

"Edward isk muzra dres usra shras thracwa le." He was taken aback by my bluntness.

"Nres vre codro mrazun me larsta." He threatened.

"Vros dran stra larsta usra mrazun tiecklo." I stated firmly.

"Vre le cerza." He stated walking away.

"Vranco." I said. They looked at me oddly. Oh, crap wrong language. "Let's go." I corrected quietly. We walked back to my corridors and I slammed the door I rushed around checking the rooms and swearing up a storm… in my language. "Swarca motraga fusetra! Nre isk usra diasra a les! Se ka tarna pa jirwe le!" I yelled as I finished checking the last room.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stop. "Calm down Bella. It's ok."

"It is far from ok." I sighed.

"Do you mind telling us what happened, because I'm pretty sure I didn't understand half of it." Emmett admitted.

"The princess," Jasper teased. I glared anyway. I hated that stupid title. "Bella, took a hit for Rose, and spent the rest of the time politely telling them to fuck off, am I right?"

"Yes, you are."

"What do you mean took a hit for me?" Rose inquired stunned.

"You spoke out against them, so Father tried to punish you, and I took the punishment for you, because I knew I could handle it." I stated simply.

"What kind of punishment was it?"

"Um, Jasper hit them with a dosage of the emotions you would release to drop a vampire in the south but only for a moment please." I asked. They all visibly flinched and I saw Esme's knees shaking; then they were fine.

"He put you through that?"

"He doesn't like it when the rules aren't followed; it's his kingdom after all." I shrugged.

"That was meant for me." Rosalie said uncomprehending.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. It's over and done with."

"That's ridiculous." Emmett growled out pulling Rose closer and Edward nodded in agreement.

"It's how things work here." I shrugged.

"Speaking of how things work here what the hell were you speaking when you were talking to the blonde vamp?" Rose questioned.

"And why were you attacked when we went to talk to the courts."  
"I was attacked because my father was testing my reflexes and making sure I hadn't forgotten my training."

"That's just twisted." Alice muttered.

"It's how I was raised. Besides he went easy on me."

"That was easy?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yeah, we tied. I know it's far different than your parenting style, but you are far more modern than him." I reminded Carlisle. He had nothing to say.

"As for your other question I was talking with Logan. His father is friends with mine and he's liked me since about when Carlisle became a vampire." I informed them.

"How do you feel about him?" Edward questioned cautiously.

"I don't like him Edward. He acts superior towards almost anyone because his family is in high standing. He beats the servants and there have been rumors he abuses the females." I looked to the girls. "Be careful around him. He's far more dangerous than he looks." I warned them. They nodded and the guys moved to stand slightly in front of their mates.

"What language were you speaking?" Rose asked again after a moment.

"Vampire, it was the first language. Most of us learned English when it became popular."

"How many languages do you know?"

"Twenty eight, not including dialects, if I remember correctly."

"Holy shit," Peter muttered.

"I'm eight hundred remember? Hatchlings are supposed to study, learn. The first hundred years are meant to be devoted to schooling. Then you spend the rest of your existence living it up in the courts or gaining field experience."

"And I thought high school was a long time." Emmett said.

"High school is a waste of time." I scoffed. No one replied.

"So what did you say to Logan?" Alice asked.

"Well, he asked me out and I told him no, and I had a boyfriend. He was shocked I was dating Edward, and he called you a diasra." I hissed irritated.

"What does that mean?" Edward inquired.

"It roughly translates to devil, demon, or monster." I said through gritted teeth.

"Calm down, it's fine."

"No, it's not. I told him you were twice the man he was, and then he threatened

me. None of you are to leave this wing unless I'm with you, understood." I basically ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Peter replied with a cocky salute. I rolled my eyes and cracked a

smile. I could get used to him.

"What do you mean he threatened you?" Edward inquired. He was half an octave away from growling.

"He said, 'we'll see how long they last'. I don't trust him." I stated simply.

"What's he going to do?"

"He may do nothing." Logan appeared and held a knife to Edward's throat.

"Or maybe he'll show up when you're talking and grab your little diasra." Logan said grinning.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snarled angrily. How the hell had I not known about his power? How had no one known?

"You're only infatuated. You'll be fine once I get rid of your pet." No!

"Logan, let him go."

"I don't think I will." He pressed the knife into Edward's skin, and I saw it begin to cut.

"Don't hurt him!" Esme yelled terrified. Logan pulled out a second knife and lay open Edward's arm. He hissed in agony. I took a step forward and Logan held one knife to his heart and the other to his chest.

"What do you want?" I questioned defeated. I couldn't get closer without Edward being hurt.

"You," the family growled in disagreement.

"Bella, I'm fine. Don't listen to him." Logan sliced Edward's arm again.

"Fine," I agreed irrationally. When I went to take a step forward, but Emmett grabbed my arm to stop me. "Let me go Emmett." I jerked my arm out of his grasp and walked to Logan's side. He grabbed my arm and a second later we were in Logan's place. He continued to hold Edward at knife point and gestured towards the stairs. I went down quickly. If I listened maybe he wouldn't hurt Edward anymore.

"Get into the cell." Logan ordered. I walked into the cell watching Logan all the while. He shoved Edward in, and I caught him as he fell. I looked back up at Logan as he locked the cell.

"I will kill you." I stated simply.

"Sure you will." He chuckled. He turned to leave and I raised a wall of earth to block him. He turned back and pulled out a gun. How had I missed that? "Now you're just testing me." He cocked it and aimed at Edward's head. I shifted so that I was blocking the shot. "This gun was made by your grandfather, so you know it will kill you. It'll only hurt him, but you wouldn't let that happen would you?"

"Rot in hell," I growled angrily. He could just teleport, but the bastard had to screw with me instead.

"Drop the act and the wall of rock or I'll put a bullet in you, and once you're gone I'll kill him. I would much rather keep you alive so why don't you drop that wall of yours." He ordered smiling. Edward moved to block me, but I didn't let him. Now was not the time for heroics.

"You're a sick bastard." I hissed dropping the wall.

"Watch it Princess. My finger might slip on the trigger." I refrained from commenting. I just wanted him to go away so I could take care of Edward. "I'll be back shortly." The regal bastard waltzed up the stairs and out of sight.

When I was sure he wasn't coming back down I turned to Edward worriedly. He was hurt, badly. Venom was seeping from the wounds, and the cuts were deep. His body couldn't heal these fast enough for an escape. "I'm so sorry Edward."

"It's not your fault. I'm fine." He assured me as he tried to sit up.

"You're a horrible liar." I informed him as I pushed him back down onto the bed. I touched his arm lightly and he cringed as if I'd slammed on it. "You can't use this arm. Hell you can barely move."

"What are we going to do then?"

"You're going to sit tight and I'm going to have a conversation with the princess." Logan said as he appeared behind me. I pulled the blade from my side and hurled it at him. He tried to dodge it but it pierced his side. He dropped like a log gasping. "That knife went between your ribs and hit your heart, so you're dying. How does that feel?" I snarled.

"Why don't you tell me?" He raised the gun and fired. Edward jumped in front of me half a second before the bullet would have hit me and dropped to the ground.

"I told you your diasra wouldn't last." Logan laughed. A second later he was coughing up blood.

"Save your strength asshole. You're dying." I reminded him.

"Edward, what were you thinking?" I yelled at his unconscious form. I ripped open his shirt to expose where the bullet wound. He whimpered when I pulled the bullet out of his arm. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I apologized over and over again. This was all my fault. I wiped the tears away quickly. This was not the time for tears. I had to take care of him.

I raked my nail over my arm; the blood quickly filled the wound and began to spill over my arm. I made sure my blood got into each of his wounds. I held my arm over his mouth and let the blood drip into his mouth for a moment; then I tipped his head back so he'd swallow. This had to work. "Wake up." I begged. He was barely breathing. What if he died? No, that couldn't happen. I couldn't live without him; I wouldn't. I made a new cut, a deeper one, on my other arm and held it above his mouth. "Damn it Edward! Wake up and drink!" I commanded sobbing. I tilted his head so he'd swallow; then I repeated the process. I was getting weak but screw my health. If he didn't live I had no reason to either. My body was trying to heal itself and the blood kept clotting so I got up and pulled the knife from Logan's side. He was dead now anyway, so it was doing no good in his side. I wiped it clean, because I wanted no part of him inside of me.

I sliced my wrist in three places and put it over his mouth with his head tilted back so he could swallow. I wasn't entirely sure when the room had started spinning, but it was fast. I couldn't focus on anything except the feeling of my life draining away. Right Before I passed out I felt Edward's lips latch onto my wrist. I smiled as I let oblivion take me. It had worked!


End file.
